Enamorado por primera vez
by Nyannperona
Summary: Arthur es un chico popular que vive una vida ordinadia en la academia, de pronto su vida se ve cambiada por la llegada de un chico asiático a su grupo. ¿Se habrá enamordo de él? Pareja: England/Japan. Participacion de algunas nyo, principalmente fem!Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera vez, por favor sean gentiles conmigo Q.Q -complejo de uke pls-

Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hima papa (/*-*)/ al igual que los personajes utilizados aquí c:

* * *

-¡Buenos días Arthur!- le decían a aquel chico rubio que iba caminando por los pasillos de la academia para dirigirse a su clase

-Buenos días- él respondía muy simple a cada persona con la que se topaba-

Se le podía notar algo aburrido, en realidad si lo estaba, y mucho. Él era uno de los chicos más populares de la academia, tanto por ser uno de los estudiantes con mejores calificaciones como por ser tan atractivo. Sin embargo ser parte de "los populares" no sirve de mucho, pues todos los días pasaba lo mismo, sin nada interesante. Todos los días se le declaraba alguien "nuevo", todos los días había alguien que quería tratar de salir con él, y eso le incomodaba pero el mismo tiempo le hacía sentirse muy _deseado_.

Iba cruzando la puerta de su aula para encontrarse con aquel rubio de lentes, que decía ser su amigo, coqueteando como siempre con cuanta chica pasara cerca que él

-tsk, el nunca entiende- Dijo en un tono molesto

- Buenos días Arthur … - dijo un chico de cabello ligeramente largo y rubio claro, con un rulo que lo hacía muy tierno, llevaba unos lentes que lo hacían ver aún más tierno - no te enojes … ya sabes que así es él –le dijo a Arthur tratando de calmarlo.

- Buenos días Matthew –dio un suspiro para calmarse un poco- yo se que así es, pero ¿Qué no se cansa de ser rechazado y golpeado? ¿Será masoquista o algo por el estilo?

- Tal vez … estoy seguro que algún día recibirá una lección que lo hará asentar cabeza –dijo Matthew mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar.

- Pues ojalá –dijo Arthur dando un ligero suspiro sin dejar de ver a su compañero-

- Tomen asiento todos –dijo el profesor mientras se adentraba al aula –Bien, todos pongan atención … Hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo, de intercambio académico, denle por favor la bienvenida … ven, adelante –el profesor miró hacia la puerta indicándole al alumno que pasara- preséntate por favor.

El chico entró con cierta timidez al aula y se paró frente a todos, mirándolos por un momento. Sus manos temblaban por los nervios.

-B-Buenos días –dijo casi susurrando- Mi nombre es Kiku Honda, soy de Japón … espero que nos llevemos bien – el chico extranjero hizo una reverencia, como suelen hacerlo en su país. Se sentía observado por todos, obviamente; pero había unas miradas que lo incomodaban más, pero no sabía de quien eran o de donde venían.

-Bienvenido Kiku –dijo el profesor, irrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado- puedes sentarte al lado de Arthur … ¿Arthur?.

Arthur estaba hipnotizado, aquel chico oriental era sumamente _hermoso_ para sus ojos. Sus cabellos negros combinaban perfectamente con su piel blanca casi cristalina, sus pequeños labios sonrosados pedían a gritos que fueran besados, sus ojos ligeramente obscuros y rasgados lo hacían ver tan inocente, todo eso sumado a su pequeño cuerpo que se veía tan frágil lo hacía _perfecto_, no podía dejar de verlo.

-¡Arthur! –El grito del profesor lo sacó de su fantasía, lo que le hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su asiento- ¿Te sientes bien?

-A-Ah, lo siento … -tartamudeo mientras se ponía de pie en su lugar- si estoy bien.

- Bueno, tal vez aún vengas algo dormido- dijo el profesor algo molesto- Kiku, te sentarás al lado de Arthur –miró de nuevo al oriental- ¿Ya tienes libros? –el pelinegro negó con la cabeza- Bueno, entonces tendrás que compartirlos con Arthur ¿No hay problema, verdad? –preguntó el profesor al momento que miraba a Arthur, lo que hizo que el japonés lo mirara de igual manera.

-S-Si, no hay problema … -se sintió algo nervioso por esa pregunta y por esa mirada que le proporcionó el _chico nuevo_.

El japonés fue avanzando lentamente hasta su lugar, mientras algunas chicas lo observaban y decían "Que lindo es", "¿Tendrá novia?", "Se ve que es muy serio".

"Demonios, cállense … si no saben, no hablen" -pensó Arthur mientras lo seguía con la mirada hasta que tomara asiento al lado suyo – Hello! –le dijo al fin mientras le proporcionaba una pequeña sonrisa.

El japonés lo miro algo sorprendido por unos segundos- Hola, Arthur ¿Verdad? - le dijo sin dejar de verlo y _analizarlo_.

-Así es, es un gusto, Kiku … - Arthur trataba de mostrarse lo más normal posible, pues se sentía algo nervioso. Sacó su libro y buscaba la página que el profesor había indicado, una vez hecho eso, Arthur se puso de pie para juntar su mesa con la del japonés.

Kiku lo miró algo curioso, no sabía lo que hacía pero tenía una idea: es para compartir el libro. Arthur se sentó algo cerca de él y ambos comenzaron a hacer los ejercicios indicados. Kiku ocasionalmente lo veía, tratando de que el rubio no se percatara de ello. Eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta que lo veía y cruzaron miradas.

-Sus ojos … son lindos –susurró Kiku mientras lo seguía mirando.

-¿Dijiste algo? –le preguntó Arthur, pues no le había entendido nada al otro.

- No, nada- Kiku se sonrojó ligeramente y posó su vista de nuevo a su libreta para continuar con la actividad, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?, se preguntó a sí mismo mientras deseaba que ya fuera la hora del almuerzo, todo eso le causaban muchos nervios, podía sentir la mirada de aquel rubio de ojos verdes que lo había cautivado.

Arthur lo miraba algo curioso, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Hace un momento me miraba fijamente, cierto?, a Arthur le daban vuelta esta y otras miles de preguntas en la cabeza, pero trató de seguir con normalidad la clase. Al terminar con la actividad se puso de pie y acomodó la mesa para poder ir a entregar el trabajo al profesor. Para esto, Kiku ya se había adelantado y hasta ya iba de regreso a su lugar. Faltaba poco para que fuera la hora del almuerzo y Arthur quería hablar sobre algo con Kiku, pero éste tenía la cabeza metida en un libro. Arthur no podía dejar de mirarlo, no sabía si decirle algo o no, se veía tan concentrado en ese libro, o tal vez lo hacía pera evitar verlo, después lo que pasó hace rato, "Mejor a la hora del almuerzo le invito algo, sirve de que nos podemos comenzar a conocer" pensó y se notó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo veía -_Creo que es interesante- _dijo para sí mismo. Kiku leía su libro normalmente, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de aquel chico que en ciertos instantes lo incitaban a mirarlo, pero se contenía. Se ponía nervioso con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que tal vez, tarde o temprano, ya no resistiría y lo miraría e incluso podría lanzarse sobre él "Pero que estoy pensando, apenas lo conozco. Deberíamos platicar un poco más …" pensó Kiku mientras 'leía' su libro, del cual no entendía nada, pues sólo lo miraba sin leerlo detenidamente.

Finalmente sonó el timbre, Arthur se puso de pie para acercársele a Kiku, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio de lentes, con su típico tono de voz gritón, realmente fastidioso para él.

-¡Arthie~! Ven, ven, a donde vas, hay que ir rápido a la cafetería, darán hamburguesas –le decía el de gafas mientras se le colgaba.

-tsk, no te cuelgues de mi Alfred, pesas mucho. Deberías de comer algo que no sean esas cosas –le decía un tanto malhumorado.

-¡¿Pero porqué?! Si son muy ricas –le decía haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo el rubio- oye … y donde está el japonesito.

La pregunta del de gafas hizo que ambos voltearan hacia donde estaba sentado - ¡No está! –dijo Alfred un tanto sorprendido- ¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Cómo es que no lo vimos pasar?.

Arthur no dejaba de mirar el asiento en donde estaba el japonés - ¿A dónde fue? - se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Tal vez … fue a encontrarse con su hermana- Dijo Matthew muy tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ambos.

- ¿Su … hermana? –Preguntó Arthur un tanto curioso- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?.

- Si, él tiene una hermana … son casi gemelos … supongo que también fue transferida pero la colocaron en otro grupo … - contestó Matthew con tanta tranquilidad y seguridad.

- Hey!, ¿Como sabes eso? –dijo Alfred mientas comía unas papas fritas que sabe dios de donde saco.

- Lo sé porqué … -ambos, Alfred y Arthur, lo miraban con extrema curiosidad- porque me lo dijo Yao … creo que él los conoce … hasta me mostró una foto … por eso les digo que son parecidos.

Arthur se quedó paralizado ¿Gemelos? … eso tenía que verlo.

-That's great! Hahaha –gritó Alfred muy entusiasmado- Si Kiku es algo lindo ya me imagino a su hermana, quiero verla… vamos a buscarla, come on! –salió corriendo el aula sin saber a dónde ir.

-Ese tonto … ni siquiera sabe si esta aquí su hermana –dijo Arthur metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminando hacia afuera del aula, pero se topó con un rubio de cabellos largos y mirada pervertida.

-Hey, hey! ¿Ya vieron a las bellezas japonesas que andan libres por ahí~ -dijo en un tono que hizo molestar a Arthur, pues una de esas _bellezas_ la había proclamado ya suya.

-Demonios Francis, quítate de en medio –le dió un ligero empujón al otro para seguir avanzando- Si, ya vimos a uno de ellos, va con nosotros, pero no estábamos seguros de que había _otra persona _con la misma nacionalidad –dijo sin mirar al recién llegado.

-wow, wow … te noto algo diferente Iggy~ -a Arthur le molestaba que lo llamaran así, y más ese "estúpido pervertido"

- No me digas así, stup..- Arthur dio un suspiro y trató de calmarse para no ofenderlo, sentía que se alteraba demasiado- no sé de que hablas … yo me siento igual que siempre.

-hahaha, claro que no –a Francis le gustaba hacer enojar a Arthur, por eso se rio de forma muy burlona- te ves igual que _aquel_, se quedó viendo a los japoneses desde la ventana … me impresionó que no quisiera avanzar y me dijera 'aquí me quedo' hon hon hon hon … son tan obvios.

Arthur se quedó sorprendido- ¿Aquel? … ¿A caso … _él_ los vio? –preguntó un tanto curioso y preocupado, pues _él_ también era uno de los chicos populares y un casanova como Alfred, incluso mejor que él.

-Así es Iggy … perdón … Arthur. Que se me hace y fue cautivado por una de las bellezas niponas … porque debo admitirlo, son _hermosos_.

Ahora Arthur estaba más preocupado "¿Será que estaba interesado en Kiku? … no, no puede ser, no lo conoce", pensaba. "Pero si Francis dice que los vio … de seguro" un pensamiento extraño cruzó por su cabeza- Donde esta él ahorita …

-mmh? Pues, se quedó por la enfermería … desde ahí se podían ver a los … ¡oye! – Arthur había salido corriendo, dejando a Francis - Que le pasa …

Arthur corría por los pasillos, subía unas cuantas escaleras y al fin llego al lugar donde, efectivamente, estaba _aquél_ del que hablaban hace un momento. Arthur tomó aire y se le acercó -¿A quién observas? ¿A tu próxima conquista, tal vez? –le preguntó un tanto sarcástico, esperando una respuesta algo desagradable para él.

-Ha! Vaya, pero si es el famoso Arthur … ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Y que si es cierto? –le dijo sin despegar la vista de la ventana-

-Pues no se, tal vez me interese-se acercó a la ventana y se recargó en ella- ja! Ya sé que observas.

-¿ah si? –le dijo un tanto indiferente, Arthur esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, pues éste tipo era muy extrovertido como para estar tan quieto mirando a una persona- entonces tu también los ves.

Arthur sonrió ligeramente –Es algo … inevitable –al decir esto el otro chico lo miró curioso ¿A cuál de los dos verá?, se preguntó.

-Hace un rato, los escuché hablando en su idioma natal, creo que esa fue una de las cosas que me impresionaron –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared- eso y, sumado a su inigualable belleza … no sé si esto es a lo que llaman _amor a primera vista_.

Arthur dio un gran suspiro que podía significar tantas cosas, pero más que nada estaba celoso de que él no había escuchado aún al japonés hablando en su idioma –así que si es cierto que tiene una hermana … -se limitó a decir.

- ¿El japonés va contigo? –Lo miraba y pudo ver como Arthur acertaba con la cabeza- vaya, que suerte … a mi me hubiera gustado ir con la chica …

Arthur se sorprendió pero a la vez se sintió aliviado, pues al saber que él no iba tras Kiku lo hacía un tanto feliz –Así que vas tras la chica … -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es muy … linda, como dije, creo que nunca antes me había sentido atraído por alguien así.

Arthur no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo que hizo que el otro lo mirara de forma asesina –lo siento … lo siento, es sólo que, no es normal escuchar eso de ti.

-Pues por lo que veo tu también te has enamorado del japonesito ¿No? –le dijo en defensa, lo que provocó que Arthur parara de reir.

-Si … digo no, bueno –se sonrojó ligeramente- yo solo … me he interesado en conocerlo más, eso es todo.

El chico que tenía al lado lo miró -Arthur, la gran diferencia entre tú y yo … es que yo si se decir, aceptar y diferenciar cuando estoy enamorado de alguien –le dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en su espalda- bueno, ya me voy, ya casi termina el tiempo libre, debo ir a comer algo … nos vemos –le decía mientras se alejaba.

-tsk, este tipo. Demonios, no comí nada –Arthur se dio media vuelta y se fue por su camino "puedo aguantar hasta la salida, yo se que si" se decía a si mismo mientras se dirigía a su aula. Cuando iba a llegar pudo notar que el japonés iba caminando al lado de una chica "Debe ser _ella_" pensó, y sin más se les acercó.

-Hello, Kiku –dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando para invitarte a comer algo en la cafetería.

-ahh, Arthur-san ... bueno, yo –Kiku se podía notar algo nervioso- tenía que ir con mi onee-san –Kiku volteo a ver a su hermana. La cuál miraba un tanto curiosa al rubio

-H-Hi! –le respondió ésta, haciendo una reverencia- Me llamo Sakura Honda, es un placer conocerlo –le sonrió ligeramente.

Arthur la miró, tenían razón, era como Kiku, sólo que con el cabello un poco más largo y con una flor adornándolo, sin embargo le faltaba algo … algo que sólo Kiku tenía – Hello, lady –tomó una de sus manos y se la besó, tal como un caballero- Me llamo Arthur Kirland, igual es un placer.

Kiku sólo los miraba, y al ver como había saludado Arthur a Sakura se preguntó porqué con él no había hecho eso … "ah pues claro, no soy una _'dama' _" se respondió a sí mismo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Arthur-san, le encargo mucho a Kiku –hizo una reverencia y se fue rápidamente, pues el timbre ya había sonado.

-Te espero en la salida –se limitó a decirle Kiku para, inmediatamente después, entrar al aula y tomar su lugar.

- Es linda … -dijo Arthur mientras caminaba detrás de él- y se parecen un poco.

- Si, es lo que dicen –Kiku se mostraba algo indiferente, pero estaba celoso, celoso de su propia hermana, "¡¿Pero qué rayos?!" se dijo a sí mismo, "Es obvio que a ella la trate así porque es mujer … además, apenas lo conozco, no tengo porque … " Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el profesor ya había llegado.

-Hey, Kiku –ese llamado lo hizo voltear, dándose cuenta que tenía a Arthur muy cerca suyo- Ya llegó el profesor.

-a-ah, si … no lo había notado –se volteo a sacar su libreta, su corazón latía muy rápido, sentía que se le saldría del pecho – le puedo preguntar … ¿Porqué esta aquí?.- Arthur se había sentado muy cerca de él, lo que lo ponía todavía más nervioso.

- Compartiremos el libro de nuevo, bueno si quieres- le dijo Arthur muy tranquilo, mientras veía como el japonés se sonrojaba - haa, se ve realmente lindo – pensó, para luego preguntarle si en verdad no le molestaba, a lo que el japonés sólo negó con la cabeza.

Al terminar las clases, Kiku guardaba sus cosas para salir rápidamente y encontrarse con Sakura, cuando Arthur se le acercó –Oye Kiku … -el escucharlo lo hizo ponerse nervioso de nuevo y esos latidos acelerados aparecieron de nuevo también - ¿Dónde vives ahora?.

- Ah, Arthur-san … bueno yo, vivo cerca de aquí, a unas cuantas cuadras, es la casa de uno de mis tíos y –Kiku seguía hablando, trataba de mostrarse indiferente. Arthur no escuchaba mucho de lo que decía, sólo lo seguía observando "Definitivamente, Kiku tiene algo que me ha _hechizado_" pensaba para sí mismo.

-Me tengo que ir, me están esperando –Kiku tomó sus cosas un tanto nervioso y avanzó para la puerta.

-Espera –Arthur lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo- te … ¿Te puedo acompañar hasta la salida?

Ambos estaban impactados, uno por haber dicho eso tan de repente y el otro por escucharlo –S-Si no es una molestia para usted, está bien –Le respondió Kiku algo sonrojado y con la mirada baja.

-Claro que no es ninguna molestia –Arthur tomó sus cosas rápidamente- vamos, ya deben estarte esperando –Avanzó de lo más normal posible, pero si alguien que lo conociera lo viera, podría asegurar que estaba muy nervioso y feliz.

Kiku avanzó al lado de él en silencio, hasta que Arthur lo rompió- Me gustaría conocerte más, Kiku … espero podamos llegar a ser buenos … amigos - ¿Amigos? … amigos, no esa no era la palabra que buscaba, pero no podía llegar y decir "Me gustaría que fuéramos novios".

-¿Amigos? –Kiku lo miró algo sorprendido por unos instantes, pensando varias cosas, hasta que después le brindó una cálida y agradable sonrisa- A-A mi también me gustaría que fuéramos grandes amigos, Arthur-san.

"Ehh?! ¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntaba Arthur para sí mismo, acababa de ver la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo, en la persona más hermosa del mundo – S-Sí, eso sería magnífico.

El silencio volvió a reinar hasta la salida de la academia, donde aún no se veían señales de Sakura –¿Donde estará, ya habrá salido? –dijo Arthur, mientras que Kiku la buscaba con la mirada, tal vez estaba por otro lugar cerca.

Sakura había salido unos minutos antes, así que decidió pasar al baño antes de salir. Si la academia era enorme, el edificio más, y los pasillos ni se digan. Los baños tenían 3 entradas/salidas diferentes, Sakura no recordó por la que había entrado, más bien era que todas se parecían – Creo que … no salí por donde era- Dijo preocupada, el timbre de salida ya había sonado hace 10 minutos y ella seguía allí.

Decidió caminar por el gran pasillo mientras miraba hacia las ventanas, tal vez así lograba orientarse y ver hacia donde caminar. Por ir mirando hacia el patio no se dio cuenta que alguien venía y chocó contra esa persona, era un chico extremadamente alto, o por lo menos ella lo veía así.

-Tu … ¿Eres la nueva, verdad? –le dijo el chico mientras la miraba, él ya sabía quién era, pero su objetivo era ese, hablar con ella -¿Estas perdida?.

-S-Si, me podría ayudar … -Sakura no era de hablar con extraños ni de pedirles ayuda, pero tenía que salir ya.

-Por supuesto, ven, sígueme –le brindó una sonrisa y estiró su mano para que la tomara. Sakura sólo vio su mano y se limitó a caminar a su lado.

Después de bajar un par de escaleras y caminar un poco más por esos enormes pasilloS pudieron llegar a la salida de la academia.

-ah! Esa es la salida –dijo Sakura aliviada, pues ahí se encontraba Kiku con Arthur.

-Allí viene- dijo Kiku, haciendo que Arthur mirara hacía de donde venía Sakura y pudo notar que iba acompañada de _esa _persona.

– Gomen'nasai, oniichan … - Kiku y Sakura comenzaron a hablar en su idioma, explicando lo que había pasado y como le hizo para poder llegar con él.

Arthur los miró por un momento algo fascinado, escucharlos hablar en su idioma natal era como si cantaran, sonaba magnífico. De pronto recordó "Sakura llegó hasta aquí gracias a …" recordó que Sakura llegó allí gracias a _él _–Vaya, pero sí que actúas rápido – pensó mientras lo miraba y le brindaba una sonrisa algo burlona.

Él de igual manera los observaba, hasta que pudo sentir la mirada de Arthur, la cual le respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria, tal vez era porque había leído la mente del rubio. Fue interrumpido por la voz del japonés – Disculpe por los problemas que le ocasionamos, gracias por ayudar a Sakura –le dijo mientras ambos, Sakura y Kiku, hacían una reverencia. Él los miró algo confundido "Ha cierto, así son sus costumbres" –No hay problema –le respondió a Kiku con una sonrisa - de cualquier forma, iba pasando por allí … no podía dejarla.

-M-Muchas gracias –le dijo Sakura, al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia. Podía notarse algo sonrojada. Ambos japoneses se despidieron de aquellos chicos y se fueron. Los otros dos, por alguna extraña razón, se fueron juntos en dirección contraria. Por unos cuantos metros reino el silencio, hasta que Arthur habló – Así que … sólo ibas pasando por allí –le preguntó a su acompañante.

- Así es, sólo iba pasando … -le respondió eso aún sabiendo que no le creería.

Arthur sonrió, seguía sin poder creerlo -¿A caso la espiabas? …

-No sé de que hablas- le respondió el otro mientras se colocaba las manos en la nuca, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Por favor, aunque no lo creas te conozco. Tal vez la viste cuando se dirigía al baño y decidiste seguirla, al ver que no salía por el mismo lado que entró fuiste a ver a los otros lados, y así fue como la encontraste y decidiste ayudarla- le dijo Arthur, mientras que el otro se quedaba impresionado, pues lo que le había dicho era cierto.

- No es algo malo ¿O si? – Se limitó a decir el otro.

Arthur se quedó impresionado, lo anterior lo decía de broma, nunca pensó que haría ese tipo de cosas, pues _él_ era muy directo con las chicas que le gustaban. -¡¿Así que era cierto?! … rayos, pues … si se llegara a enterar podría pensar que eres un acosador y te tendría miedo.

-¡¿Qué?! – le dijo algo asustado- Pero no soy un acosador, yo solo … quería tener un pretexto para estar cerca de ella … pero no es como si se vaya a enterar ¿Verdad?.

Arthur disfrutaba, en cierta manera, aquello, pues el chico que caminaba a su lado a veces era un tanto infantil. Tal vez podía manipularlo con esa situación, pero no es tan malo como para hacerlo –No te preocupes no se enterará… pero déjame decirte que actúas rápido.

Volvió a calmarse y sonrío – Si, yo se que al ser nuevos todo mundo los quiere … por eso pensé en hacer eso, aunque no pude hablarle apropiadamente, estuve a su lado por unos momentos –decía muy tranquilo y feliz mientras recordaba su _encuentro_ con la japonesa. –Tú también deberías de actuar ya … si no, puede que te lo ganen- le dijo a Arthur, el cual dejó de caminar para mirarlo.

-Tú… ¿Sabes de alguien que también esté interesado en él? – le preguntó mientras pensaba miles de cosas.

- No, aún no, pero siento que su popularidad aumentará tarde o temprano, y podrá ser presa de ciertas personas –le respondió, tratando de que Arthur se calmara – Por lo menos dile que quieres ser su amigo.

- Ya se lo dije … -respondió Arthur- Y…él me dijo que también le gustaría que nos conociéramos más …

-ah, que bueno –le dijo mientras le daba unos golpes en el hombro- entones no te preocupes, siento que ellos son de los que no puedes ganarte su confianza fácilmente- le dijo mientras retomaba el paso.

Luego de seguir caminando por un rato, se separaron para ir a sus respectivas casas. Arthur en cuanto llegó, subió a su habitación para despojarse del uniforme. Para él había sido un día interesante, tal vez, de ahora en adelante, su vida sería diferente y todo se debe a la llegada de _cierta persona_. En lo que restó del día no pudo olvidar la sonrisa que le había propiciado el japonés, y las palabras que dijo _'A mí también me gustaría que fuéramos grandes amigos…'_ resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Nunca antes había estado tan ansioso de que llegara la mañana para poder ir a la academia y verlo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente iba con el paso apresurado y pudo ver en la entrada que estaba _ese chico_, se le hizo algo raro, pero recordó inmediatamente porqué estaba allí – Así que hoy si llegaste temprano, eh? –le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-Sí, no está mal llegar temprano de vez en cuando- le respondió a Arthur, el cuál sólo le dio un saludo de buenos días y siguió caminando para ir a su aula.

El otro se quedó esperando, muchos alumnos lo veían y murmuraban ciertas cosas, era raro verlo a él a esas horas, incluso su hermano aún no había llegado, cuando lo vio, se le hizo sumamente extraño y se acercó a él– Felicidades, creo que mereces un premio por haberte decidió a llegar hoy temprano- el hizo una especie de puchero; "Pero porqué me molestan con eso…" se preguntó a sí mismo.

Kiku y Sakura se acercaban lentamente a la entrada de la academia, Kiku pudo identificar a alguien en específico en la entrada, _ese_ era el que había ayudado a su hermana ayer, pero no se había enterado de su nombre, aunque le dio las gracias sentía que debía hacerlo correctamente, pero se apenaba un poco –Le pediré a Arthur-san que me acompañe a verlo… - pensó, pero inmediatamente después se retractó ¿Por qué había pensado en él tan temprano en la mañana?. Sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos –Sakura, hay que apresurarnos- la tomó de la mano y la llevó rápidamente a su aula, pasando de largo y sin mirar al chico de ayer.

Él los había visto, pero como estaba con su hermano no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí botado e ir tras los japoneses, bueno, si podía, pero algo le impidió hacerlo –Es hora de entrar- la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sacándole a éste un suspiro y siguiéndolo dentro de la academia. Su hermano estaba impresionado, él nunca lo había obedecido, a pesar de ser el menor, él era algo más maduro y le daba órdenes, las cuales él odiaba acatar. Pero hoy … hoy se veía muy diferente.

Sakura ya se encontraba en su grupo, observándolos a todos. Miró su reloj y pensó "Quedan 10 minutos" decidida, se levanto de su asiento para salir del aula, justo cuando iba para fuera chocó con alguien "De nuevo choque … soy tan torpe" pensó –Lo siento, es que por salir rápido no … - Sakura se estaba disculpando cuando levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que con quién había chocado era el mismo chico de ayer, él que le había ayudado. Lo miró por unos instantes y luego sintió como se sonrojaba –Y-Y-Yo … l-lo siento … mucho –tartamudeó sin dejar de verlo.

Él estaba feliz, había empezado el día de una buena manera, se había topado con ella. Le sonrió sin dejar de mirarla, luego la tomó de los hombros –No te preocupes, yo también iba algo distraído –.

-a-ah … bueno … y-yo –se comenzaba a poner algo nerviosa – Yo … quería agradecerle por la ayuda de ayer- le dijo algo apenada.

Sonrió, le parecía realmente linda. Sus expresiones y _todo_. –De nada, pero ya me habían agradecido tu hermano y tu. Ya no te preocupes, si vuelves a tener algún problema te ayudaré… bueno, les ayudaré- le respondió muy tranquilo.

-M-Muchas gracias, de verdad –le sonrió ligeramente- pero… aún no se su nombre.

"Es cierto, no sabe cómo me llamo" pensó mientras sonreía – jaja, es cierto, fui muy grosero, no me presenté ayer. Lo siento –le decía mientras se rascaba la nuca- Mi nombre es … -fueron interrumpidos por el timbre que daba inicio a las clases. "Demonios, estúpido timbre" pensó.

-ah, ya viene mi profesor, ya debo entrar… -le dijo Sakura. Él la miró y antes de que entrara la detuvo.

-Te veo en la hora del almuerzo… - le dijo algo serio. Sakura lo pudo notar, sólo le pudo responder con un simple 'Sí' y se adentró al aula.

El chico simplemente se dio la vuelta para ir a su grupo – ¡Maldición! Estúpido timbre – dijo realmente enojado – Bueno, por lo menos ya logré hablar más con ella –se dijo a sí mismo para calmarse.

Mientras tanto, Sakura no podía concentrarse –Que haré, en verdad … quiero saber su nombre, me pregunto si Kiku se enojará si le digo que … -pensaba mientras sacaba su teléfono celular para mandarle un mensaje a su hermano.

Kiku y Arthur, de nuevo, compartían el libro, esta vez debían analizar una lectura y exponerla en parejas. Kiku estaba algo nervioso, pues cada que se movía Arthur podía sentirlo, junto con su respiración "¿Porqué me pondré tan nervioso?" se preguntó a sí mismo cuando de pronto su teléfono celular sonó, haciéndolo que diera un pequeño salto.

-¿Qué pasó Kiku? –le preguntó Arthur, pues el japonés casi se le había lanzado encima suyo.

-N-No nada, es sólo mi ... celular –Kiku se alejó algo apenado, mientras leía el mensaje –Es de Sakura- dijo en voz alta, captando la atención del rubio, el cual lo miraba algo curioso.

* * *

-pose de narrador de noticias (?)- De seguro se preguntarán "¿Quien es el chico misterioso?" "¿Que decía el mensaje?" "¿Qué le responderá Kiku?" ... la respuesta a éstas y otras preguntas en la siguiente emisión, los esperamos por el mismo canal y a la misma hora (?).


	2. Chapter 2

Pues nada ... sólo espero que no me maten por la pareja qu ele puse a fem!Japan ...

* * *

_Sakura se encontró de nuevo con el chico que le ayudó ayer a encontrar la salida de la academia, estaba a punto de saber cuál era su nombre cuando el timbre de inicio de clases los interrumpió. Él le pidió que se vieran en la hora del almuerzo, Sakura accedió, pero tenía ciertas dudas. ¿Qué pensará su hermano al respecto? Ella en verdad quería saber su nombre y, si se podía, conocerlo mejor._

Kiku se encontraba en la cafetería, comiendo intranquilamente, tanto por el bullicio de la gente que se encontraba allí, como por la persona que estaba sentado frente suyo y lo miraba fijamente. No podía comer su almuerzo cómodamente, tantas personas le molestaban, por eso prefería comer en un lugar alejado de la gente, como lo hizo ayer con su hermana bajo ese frondoso árbol; pero hoy no estaba con ella, hoy estaba con Arthur.

-¿A caso usted… no va a dejar de verme? –le preguntó Kiku a Arthur sin siquiera mirarlo. Se sentía algo avergonzado y a la vez preocupado, pues Sakura estaba en algún lugar de la academia con alguien a quién apenas conocían.

-¿Te molesta que lo haga? ¿Si es así, lo dejaré de hacer? –le dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Kiku sólo se sonrojó más y no pudo contestar a esas preguntas –_"¿Porqué se está portando así?"_- se preguntó a sí mismo. Negó lentamente con la cabeza a su pregunta para seguir comiendo.

Arthur lo seguía mirando en silencio, más bien _admirándolo_. Podía notar como comía nerviosamente _"Tan lindo"_ pensaba – Y…¿Entonces que pasó con tu hermana?- le dijo Arthur al fin.

Kiku lo miró por unos instantes y luego al fin habló –Pues…me dijo que el chico que había conocido ayer, el que le ayudó a encontrar la salida, le había dicho que le mostraría la academia. Sinceramente no me pareció agradable la idea de que fuera ella sola con él, pero me lo pidió de favor – decía Kiku algo serio mientras Arthur lo miraba y pensaba "Ese tipo, ¿Qué le habrá dicho a la chica?" – Le respondí que estaba bien, pero si algo pasaba no dudara en llamarme- continuó Kiku.

-Así que por eso si accediste a mi invitación… -le dijo Arthur, a lo que el japonés respondió acertando con la cabeza. –Entonces, le debo agradecer a Sakura por eso –continuó Arthur con una sonrisa.

-eh? ¿Por qué? –Kiku le miró.

-Pues porque, tal vez… si algo así no hubiera pasado tú nunca habrías aceptado una invitación para pasar la hora del almuerzo conmigo-le dijo Arthur mientras desviaba la mirada.

Kiku lo miraba, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí lo había dejado de observar, parecía algo triste, o por lo menos eso notó Kiku – Si usted me lo pidiera yo aceptaría con gusto- dijo Kiku, haciendo que Arthur lo mirara de nuevo con cara de sorpresa –Lo que me dijo Sakura en el mensaje le hubiera dicho yo a ella… quiero decir, que ambos pensamos de forma muy similar- continuó Kiku .

Arthur estaba sorprendido –"Entonces, él quería que se lo pidiera…"- pensó sin dejar de verlo. –Kiku … - susurró Arthur, haciendo que el japonés lo mirara- Tu … ¿Qué te parece si mañana te muestro toda la academia?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kiku tragó la comida que tenía en la boca para poder responderle- Me … Me parece bien … - le dijo algo nervioso sin dejar de verlo. Ambos cruzaron miradas –"Sus ojos, son únicos … un verde _esmeralda_"- pensaba Kiku.

-Entonces ¿Se lo dirás a tu hermana? –le dijo Arthur, mirándolo de igual manera –"Quiero abrazarlo …"- pensó.

-S-Sí… supongo que no le molestará… –respondió Kiku. Ambos no dejaban de mirarse. Ambos podían sentir unos latidos tan intensos, tanto que podrían jurar que su corazón explotaría. Estuvieron por unos segundos más así hasta que algo los interrumpió

-Hey! … Hello! Hahahah – Era una voz que Arthur detestaba escuchar, aparte de la de Francis- Kiku, ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo estás? –le decía el recién llegado al japonés, el cual lo miraba extrañamente.- Oye ¿Es cierto que tienes una hermana? ¡Me gustaría verla! Ayer la estuve buscando y no la encontré –le decía… más bien, le gritaba al japonés.

-Y… ¿Usted quién es? –le respondió Kiku de forma muy seria. Arthur sólo rió internamente por la respuesta del japonés.

-ehh? ¡¿Cómo que no me conoces?! Soy Alfred! vamos en el mismo grupo –le contestó.- Sólo que has estado más tiempo con ese –señaló a Arthur.

-Él es el único que se me ha acercado a hablarme… y bueno, usted ahora también. Pero sólo porque quiere conocer a mi hermana – le dijo Kiku mientras lo miraba de una forma que llamó la atención de Arthur.

-Alfred, deja de decir tonterías- le respondió Arthur mientras pensaba el por qué Kiku había puesto esa mirada, era como de molestia ¿Se habrá enojado por lo que dijo Alfred sobre él? – _oh god, tal vez me quiere defender_- pensó, dejando ver una sonrisa. Podía ver como Alfred seguía 'chillando' y como Kiku lo miraba de manera indiferente. Dio un largo suspiro, se puso de pié y se le acercó al japonés, tomándolo del brazo y levantándolo se su asiento –Well, nosotros nos debemos ir… nos vemos al rato en la clase-. Alfred comenzó a gritar como desesperado, diciendo "¡¿Porqué me dejan, esperen?!" Trató de seguirlos pero se le perdieron de vista.

Kiku lo siguió por unos minutos en silencio, hasta que después pudo decir algo –Y-Ya…puede soltarme… - Arthur lo miró y lo soltó inmediatamente.

-L-Lo siento… es que, ese tonto me desespera- le dijo a Kiku mientras suspiraba para calmarse.

-¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? –le preguntó Kiku algo curioso.

-Pues sí, desde pequeños. Somos como hermanos, pero me desespera, es algo infantil, como habrás visto- le respondió Arthur.

-oh, ya veo – Kiku siguió caminando pensando en que tal vez, ese ligero 'odio' que sentía hacia ese chico de lentes era en verdad amor –_¡¿Pero porqué estoy pensando en eso?!_- dijo mentalmente –Nosotros no somos nada como para sentir…¿Celos?- Si, eso era lo que sentía, celos de alguien a quien Arthur ya conocía desde hace tiempo. Kiku siguió teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos extraños mientras caminaba, sin saber a donde, al lado de Arthur.

Arthur había notado que Kiku iba muy silencioso, pero prefirió no decirle nada. Lo guió hasta la biblioteca, tenía una sospecha de que era o que pensaba –Kiku … -le dijo, haciendo que el otro lo mirara y _despertara_ – Lo conozco desde hace tiempo…pero a él le gusta coquetear mucho –dijo mientras se acercaba a un estante y tomaba cualquier libro - Sí acepto que algunas vez llegué a sentir algo por él, pero ahora sólo lo veo como un compañero de clases, nada más-.

Kiku se preguntaba por qué le decía eso Arthur mientras se percataba que se encontraban en la biblioteca – Yo…no entiendo por qué me dice eso –le dijo, mientras él se acercaba al estante opuesto al que estaba Arthur a ver los libros.

-Porque…yo te dije que quería ser tu amigo…quiero conocerte más – le dijo seriamente, mientras se le acercaba. Kiku podía sentirlo cerca.

-Yo…ya le dije que si me encantaría que fuésemos amigos…- le respondió Kiku algo nervioso mientras tomaba un libro.

-Sí, el escucharte decir eso me hizo muy feliz –dijo Arthur sonriendo- mañana, aparte de que te mostraré el campus, podemos hablar más acerca de nuestros gustos ¿No crees?- En cuanto escuchó eso, Kiku lo miró.

-S-Si…-se limitó a responderle, no podía dejar de mirarlo, se había perdido en esos ojos verdes nuevamente. Ambos se miraban fijamente cuando de pronto, el libro que había tomado Kiku se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran.

-ah! Se me cayó el libro…-dijo Kiku algo nervioso mientras se agachaba para levantarlo. Estaba completamente avergonzado - _¿Cómo es que esto está pasando? Apenas lo conozco…-_ pensaba Kiku. Mientras tanto, Arthur estaba igualmente avergonzado y sonrojado – _Si no hubiera pasado eso, nosotros…tal vez…- _pensó Arthur mientras se recargaba en el estante. Se quedaron en silencio observando los libros, cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo que acababa de suceder.

Mientras tanto Sakura se estaba terminando su almuerzo junto con _esa_ persona. Estaban sentados en una banca cerca del área del jardín, allí no había mucha gente, no daba tanto el sol, se podía estar tranquilamente.

-¿Alguna vez has probado la comida japonesa?- se atrevió a preguntarle Sakura, pues habían estado todo el tiempo en silencio.

El chico la miró y negó con la cabeza – Me gustaría probarla, mi hermano ya la ha probado y dice que es deliciosa – le dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

-¿Hermano? ¿Tu igual tienes uno? – Él respondió con un 'Sí' moviendo la cabeza. - ¿Estudia aquí mismo? –le volvió a preguntar.

Él la miró y, de igual manera, le respondió que sí –_"Vaya que eres curiosa"- _pensó.

Sakura se quedó cayada unos instantes y comió lo que quedaba de su almuerzo - ¿Cómo se llama él… y … cómo te llamas tu? Aún no me lo has dicho – le preguntó firmemente mientras lo miraba.

La miró, le sonrió cálidamente y le respondió sus preguntas – él va en la clase B…de hecho va contigo jajaja, no sé si lo ubiques – hizo una pausa y suspiró- se llama Ludwig y yo me llamo Gilbert, puedes decirme Gil –le volvió a sonreír.

Sakura se quedó pensando, "Ludwig, creo que sí, es un rubio enorme y…ahh, Gilbert, se llama Gilbert" – lo miró y se puso de pié, tal reacción hizo que el chico la mirara de forma extraña.

-M-Mucho gusto, Gilbert-sama –le dijo Sakura. Mientras hacía una reverencia- Y-Yo me llamo Sakura Honda y s-sólo… quería agradecerle apropiadamente el que me haya ayudado – se podía notar algo nerviosa. Lo miraba detenidamente, la verdad es que no le había prestado atención a como lucía, sobresalía del resto de los alumnos en todos los aspectos.

-jajaja, ya dije que no es nada, no tienes que ser tan formal –le dijo mientras también se ponía de pie- además, ya te dije que me puedes decir Gil…puedes agregarle el 'sama' a Gil y el gusto es mío, Sakura-.

Sakura se sonrojaba ligeramente, era alto, muy alto – Sus ojos… ¿son rojos? –le preguntó.

-Si…yo diría que son más bien como color vino- Gil se puso algo triste, pues toda persona que veía sus ojos decía que eran desagradables, al igual que su cabello, no era normal ver a un chico como él con ojos rojos, cabello blanco y piel pálida.

-Creo que…son –al escuchar a Sakura diciendo eso, Gil esperaba que dijera que eran "desagradables", "horribles" o algo por el estilo- geniales…me gustan –Gil la miró, podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro de la japonesa al igual que un ligero sonrojo.

-¿E-En serio piensas eso? – le preguntó aún sorprendido, nadie le había dicho un alago como ese.

-Sí- le respondió ella muy segura – No son comunes y eso te hace especial-.

Sakura no siempre dice lo que piensa, pero tiende a ser un poco más sincera que Kiku, por eso le dijo esas cosas a Gilbert, aparte que, por alguna razón, se sentía en confianza con él, pero no tanta como la que le tenía a su hermano.

-P-Pues…muchas gracias, es la primera vez que me lo dicen- Gil la miraba, podía sentir que se sonrojaba poco a poco, así que decidió moverse –a-ah! ¿Y-Y si nos apresuramos amostrarte lo que falta de la academia? - .

-Ha, si! Vamos –Sakura caminó a su lado, prestando atención a todo lo que le mostraba aquel chico. Justo cuando iban pasando por la cafetería, Sakura buscaba a su hermano, pero no lo vio. Sólo pudo encontrar a un grupo de chicos que iban en su grupo, los cuales en cuanto la vieron le saludaron.

- ¡Ciao, Sakura! Ven, ven…siéntate con nosotros –le decía una chica que llevaba su hermoso cabello marrón agarrado con una coleta, tenía una expresión muy alegre y viva - ¿Con quién vienes?.

- No es posible Felicia, soy el hermano del mejor amigo de tu hermano ¿Y no me recuerdas? – le dijo Gilbert mientras se acercaba.

- haa, no me regañes…es que se me olvida tu nombre- la chica hizo un ligero puchero.

- ¿A dónde vas con ese tonto, Sakura? – le dijo un chico que se parecía mucho a Felicia, pero éste tenía los ojos verdes- Eso es raro, de seguro anda buscando algo el imbécil este-.

- Demonios, ¡Cállate, estúpido fratello! –le respondió otra chica que podría ser su gemela, esta tenía el cabello suelto y una diadema decorándolo – Por lo menos ella si trata de socializar, no como otros.

- Pero si ustedes están igual –les respondió Felicia, ganando un grito de "Cállate" del otro par.

Toda esta situación estaba haciendo molestar a Gilbert, lo cual pudo notar Sakura – Ch-Chicos, no se enojen –al fin pudo decir Sakura – Gilbert-sama sólo se ofreció a mostrarme la academia…-

Ese comentario hizo que los tres los miraran, tanto a Sakura como a Gilbert - ¡¿En serio?! – dijo Felicia muy impresionada.

-No puede ser que este bastardo haya accedido a eso –dijeron al unísono el otro par.

- Pues si lo es, ahora…ya nos debemos ir – Dijo Gilbert algo nervioso mientras abrazaba a Sakura por los hombros y le daba vuelta para seguir por su camino.

- N-Nos vemos al rato…en la clase, Romano-san, Felicia-chan…- Les dijo Sakura desde lejos.

Los tres seguían impresionados, no podían creer que Gilbert le haya propuesto el mostrarle la academia. – Así que por eso actuaba extraño ese idiota – dijo la chica del pelo suelto.

-Si…ahora entiendo porqué hasta llegó temprano. Ay, _L'amore._- dijo Felicia mientras daba un suspiro.

-Ja! Así que hasta ese tonto se puede enamorar – dijo Romano mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ya estaba por terminar la hora del almuerzo, sólo faltava mostrarle un lugar: La biblioteca. Se dirigieron para allá y al entrar se encontraron con Kiku y Arthur, los cuales estaban rodeados de algunos libros.

-¿Oniichan?- Preguntó Sakura, haciendo que Kiku la mirara.

- ah, hola, ¿Ya terminaste de ver la academia? – le preguntó Kiku.

- Si, sólo faltaba la biblioteca...- le contestó.

- Le agradezco mucho todo...- Kiku se quedó callado, aún no sabía su nombre.

-Gilbert- respondió rápidamente Sakura- se llama Gilbert – éste último lo pronunció con su acento japonés.

-¿Girubato? – dijo Kiku para después ponerse de pié- bueno, muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, Gilbert-san –hizo una reverencia.

Gilbert se sentía algo incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta formalidad, pero le había gustado como sonaba su nombre en japonés – No hay de que ...- ¿Y él como se llama? Pensó.

-Me llamo Kiku Honda- le dijo, tal como si hubiera leído su mente.

Gilbert le sonrió –jaja si, no sabía tu nombre, Kiku, suena bien – esto último hizo que el japonés se sonrojara ligeramente y sólo le dijera un "gracias" en su idioma natal. Todo esto era observado por Arthur, quien sintió unos pequeños celos al ver cómo reaccionaba su japonés a tal comentario.

Sakura y Gil salieron de la biblioteca para ir a sus respectivos grupos, faltaba poco para que terminara el tiempo del almuerzo.

-No sabía que te interesaran tanto los libros – le dijo Arthur algo serio – Puedo recomendarte algunos para que los leas-.

- ¿De verdad…podría recomendarme algunos? – Kiku lo miró algo entusiasmado – "Tal vez así pueda conocer también acerca de sus gustos" – pensó.

-P-Por supuesto…mañana te los daré, ahora ya debemos irnos –dijo mientras el timbre sonaba. Dejaron los libros en una cesta para que los acomodaran los encargados y salieron rápidamente para ir a su aula. Apenas si lograron llegar, pues entraron justo detrás del profesor.

Tomaron asiento y prestaron atención a lo que decía – Así que, tendrán 15 días para preparar el tema a exponer, será por parejas o grupos de 3 como máximo, hagas sus equipos y en seguida les daré el tema- Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie para formar equipos. Kiku se quedó en su lugar observándolos, luego de unos instantes miró a Arthur, el cual estaba escribiendo algo en un papel.

-Toma, pon tu nombre- le dijo a Kiku, él obedeció y en seguida le entregó el papel. – listo, ahora somos equipo, no aceptes a nadie más - Arthur se puso de pie y fue con el profesor.

Kiku se quedo quieto, mirando cómo iba felizmente a entregar el papel con sus nombres - ¿Por qué nos hizo equipo sin consultármelo?…y… ¿Por qué dice que no acepte a nadie más? – eso pensaba, pero no le molestaba que haya hecho equipo con él, después de todo aún no le hablaba a nadie más.

-Ya tengo nuestro tema- decía Arthur mientras regresaba a su lugar, al lado de Kiku, con una sonrisa. Kiku dio un suspiro largo, para después mirarle y pedirle que le diera el tema.

El resto de las clases pasó normal, al final del día, de igual manera Arthur lo acompañaba a la salida de la academia, viendo que en ella ya se encontraba Sakura.

-Hola, Sakura –le saludó Arthur - ¿Ahora no te perdiste?.

Sakura rio un poco –No, ahora no, Gilbert me acompañó…-

-¿Ha si, y donde esta? – preguntó curioso Arthur, pues no estaba con ella.

-Su hermano se lo llevó…dijeron que tenían que hacer algo- le respondió.

-Igual nosotros ya debemos irnos- mencionó Kiku, haciendo que Arthur lo viera.

-Cierto, See you...Sakura – se despidió, de nueva cuenta, como todo un caballero, a lo que Sakura respondió con una sonrisa, un ligero sonrojo y una reverencia. Luego avanzó, dejando a Kiku despidiéndose de Arthur, pues había recibido una llamada de su tía.

Kiku había visto como se despidió de ella y, de nueva cuenta, se sentía celoso de su hermana "¿Por qué?" se preguntaba, cuando la voz del ojiverde lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-See you tomorrow, Kiku – le dijo Arthur casi susurrandole al oído, con un tono tan sensual que hizo que Kiku se sonrojara completamente. – Debemos ponernos de acuerdo …-.

-S-Sí … mañana arreglamos todo, sayonara – le contestó nerviosamente al tiempo que hacía una reverencia e iba a alcanzar a Sakura. Arthur pudo ver como se alejaban.

Kiku se fue todo el camino a casa pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijo el rubio. Al llegar a casa, su tía lo miró y pensó que estaba enfermo, tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado y parecía como si se fuera a derretir. Sakura lo acompañó hasta su habitación y lo dejó descansando. Se quedó profundamente dormido por unas cuantas horas, luego despertó a la noche por algo de comer y hacer sus tareas. Revisaba sus cosas de la academia y encontró el papel que tenía anotado su nombre, el de Arthur y el tema que les había tocado – No sé si vamos muy rápido – dijo, mientras miraba por la ventana – veremos qué pasa …-.

A la mañana siguiente, los japoneses iban camino a la academia cuando se encontraron con un par de hermanos que discutían.

-Demonios, ya no me regañes, después de todo si me levanté ¿No? Malo fuera que hubiera tardado- decía uno de ellos, el cuál llevaba una chaqueta roja.

-Lo malo fue que no me dio tiempo para prepararnos algo de comida, si te hubieras levantado más temprano como ayer…- le dijo el otro, que era rubio y más alto que el otro.

Sakura y Kiku los miraban, iban detrás de ellos. Sakura los pudo identificar, uno de ellos iba en su clase; Kiku sólo los miraba mientras pensaba "Esta academia está llena de rubios".

-Ya cállate, mejor apresúrate, tu italianito tonto ya debe de estar esperándote- le dijo el otro, haciendo que se enfadara.

-tsk, te voy a…- el rubio estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de ellos iban los japoneses, Sólo pudo identificar a Sakura – Ho-Hola Sakura, buenos días … -Ese saludo hizo que el otro volteara rápidamente y, su semblante de fastidio cambió rápidamente.

-Hola Sakura … Kiku, ¿Cómo les va? –les dijo sonriéndoles, al otro se le hizo muy raro que actuara de esa forma.

-Ohayogozaimasu, Gilbert-san – le respondieron ambos al unisono.

-oh…supongo que eso significa buenos días –dijo mientras reía – tendrán que darme unas clases de japonés.-

- Disculpe, apenas nos estamos acostumbrando – le dijo Kiku.

- No te preocupes Kiku – le dijo el otro. El hermano de éste, el rubio, miraba como dialogaba normalmente con ellos, los miraba extrañado. Sakura pudo notar como los observaba éste – haa mira, seguro no conoces a mi hermano, se llama Ludwig – decía mientras lo señalaba- tiene cara de pocos amigos, pero también es muy amable – sonrió ampliamente.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita – No es eso, es sólo que Ludwig-san es más serio – Kiku miró a Sakura preguntándose cómo ella sabía eso – él va en mi clase – le dijo.

-ahh … - le respondió Kiku – gusto en conocerlo, me llamo Kiku Honda – .

- Si, igual es un gusto Kiku – le respondió el otro. Había escuchado de él, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo.

- Mejor ya vamos entrando – dijo Sakura, haciendo que todos continuaran caminando.

Kiku se sentía incómodo, a pesar de ser hombre era más pequeño que ellos – Debe ser porque son europeos – pensó.

Primero fueron a dejar a Sakura y Ludwig, Gilbert tenía clase de deportes, así que se quedó por algún lugar en las canchas y Kiku siguió su camino. Al momento de entrar a su aula vio que Arthur no estaba, así que se dirigió a su lugar. Miraba hacia la ventana, pensando en absolutamente nada cuando un golpe en su mesa lo hizo dar un pequeño salto.

-haa, ya despertaste. Good morning, Kiku-.

-A-Arthur-san, me asustó- le dijo mientras se colocaba una mano en su pecho para calmarse.

-oh, lo siento, es que no me hacías caso, te hable como 4 veces, discúlpame- le dijo tranquilamente.

-N-No se preocupe … - Kiku suspiró, en verdad lo había asustado.

-Toma – Arthur le daba unos cuantos libros. Kiku los tomó pero lo miro de manera extraña. – dije que te recomendaría algunos ¿No? Toma estos, son de mis favoritos – le dijo mientas tomaba haciento en su lugar.

Kiku observó los libros por un momento y luego miró a Arthur – Pero … ¿Está bien que me los entregue? – le preguntó.

-Si, no hay problema…de todas maneras ya los he leído varias veces – le respondió Arthur desviando la mirada algo sonrojado.

- Gracias – le respondió Kiku mientras sonreía y guardaba los libros. Se sentía algo feliz por esa acción que tuvo el rubio.

Las clases comenzaron y pasaron relativamente normal. Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Kiku se puso de pie pasa salir.

-Kiku…- le llamó Arthur- ¿A dónde vas? … ¿No vas a querer que te muestre la academia? –le preguntó.

Kiku se quedó cayado, había olvidado que quedaron de acuerdo ayer para eso y no le dijo a Sakura –a-ah…bueno…pues…-.

Arthur lo miraba, parecía indeciso – _Pero ayer parecía que la idea le agradaba ¿Qué pasa ahora?_- pensó.

* * *

chan chan chaaaan D:! ... Ese Kiku tiene problemas en la memoria de corto plazo (?) y largo plazo también ... ok no, mal chiste ._.

Me gusta el Hetero-PruPan ¿Algún problema? ಠnಠ (?) -huye gaymente-


	3. Chapter 3

-deja esto por aquí- c:

* * *

_Arthur le había dicho a Kiku que le mostraría la academia, a lo que éste accedió emocionado. Sucedieron ciertos acontecimientos que, tal vez, hicieron que Kiku olvidara contarle a Sakura que no comería con ella. ¿Qué pasará ahora?._

-¿Kiku? –le preguntaba Arthur, mirándolo algo confundido - ¿Si quieres? … o prefieres que..

-¡No! … digo, si, pero – Kiku se sentía nervioso - ¿Porqué no me espera en la biblioteca? Y-Yo, en un momento lo alcanzo – le dijo mientras salía del aula. Arthur se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, después dio un suspiro y fue hacia la biblioteca, como le había pedido Kiku.

El japonés se dirigía al aula donde Sakura tomaba clases, casi al llegar pudo ver que ella lo esperaba cerca de la puerta – Sakura … ven, debo decirte algo – Sakura caminó junto con Kiku, se dirigían hacia la cafetería. Kiku le contó todo.

-No te preocupes Oniichan, ve – le dijo Sakura muy tranquila, lo que le había contado Kiku la hacía feliz de alguna manera. Sakura echó un vistazo a la cafetería y pudo encontrar a Felicia y sus hermanos – Mira, puedo ir con ellos a comer- le dijo a Kiku mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban.

- Oye, ese pedazo de pizza es mío, no te lo comas bastardo – le decía Romano a un chico que se parecía algo a él, pero sin duda era más parecido a Felicia-

-w-waa~ lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que era tuyo – dijo aquel chico casi llorando.

- tsk, ya cómetelo, ya no importa-.

- Ustedes siempre peleando por la comida, de todas maneras hay mucha, no se quejen – les dijo Felicia mientras miraba hacia la dirección de donde venían Sakura y Kiku. –eh? ¡Sakura! ¿Ahora si estarás con nosotros? – le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura le sonrío ligeramente- Sí, s-sólo si ustedes me lo permiten – contestó algo apenada.

-Woha~ eres la chica japonesa nueva ¿Cierto? Eres muy linda. Me llamo Feliciano, soy hermano de Lovina, Romano y Felicia, es genial ¿No? – le dijo muy entusiasmado, luego se percató de la presencia de Kiku y lo miró – ehh! Y este debe ser tu famoso hermano, ciao~ ciao~ -le dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos y las agitaba - ¿Cómo te llamas? - .

Kiku sólo los observaba algo asombrado, ellos eran completamente diferentes a como era él – K-Kiku …Kiku Honda –le respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-oh~ pero si es adorable, gyaa! – dijo Felicia mientras se le lanzaba a Kiku – no sabía que tu hermano fuese tan lindo Sakura –.

-a-ah, bueno … esto, yo – Sakura no sabía que decir, mientras que Kiku se sonrojaba, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a los halagos.

- ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? – Dijo Feliciano mientras tomaba del brazo a Sakura para sentarla a su lado. Su hermana quería hacer lo mismo con Kiku, pero éste negó educadamente.

- Me gustaría quedarme, pero ahora he quedado con alguien más, les pido disculpas –hizo otra reverencia – será para otra ocasión, lo prometo – dijo brindándoles una ligera sonrisa.

-ahh que lástima – fijo Felicia. Los otros dos, Romano y Lovina, se quedaron embobados viendo a Kiku mientras le decía unas cosas a Sakura en japonés.

-Creo que … suena maravilloso el japonés, quiero aprender a hablarlo – dijo Romano mientras veía como Kiku se alejaba.

-Si, es cierto, pero aparte ustedes son muy lindos y eso hace que suene aún más maravilloso–le decía Felicia a Sakura – Por cierto, ¿Con quién quedó tu hermano? ¿Ya tiene amigos igual en su grupo?- le preguntó.

Sakura no sabía si decirles o no – pues … no sé muy bien, pero – se decidió por decirles – creo que le mostrarán la academia igual que lo hicieron ayer conmigo – dijo aún algo dudosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién, de nuevo el albino estúpido – preguntó Lovina.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy segura de quien era el 'albino estúpido'; podía sentir como la miraban con curiosidad todos - Arthur-san lo hará – respondió.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –dijeron los cuatro asombrados. Sakura no entendía porque habían reaccionado así.

Kiku se apresuraba para llegar a la biblioteca, pero no recordaba bien el camino, después de todo ayer llegó allí porque Arthur lo había 'guiado'. "¿Ahora qué haré?" Pensó, cuando de pronto alguien lo jaló del brazo haciendo que se asustara.

-Tranquilo – le dijo aquella voz que, aunque apenas conocía, ya se le hacía familiar – soy yo, no te espantes-.

-a-ah, Arthur-san, me asustó – le dijo mientras le sonreía. "Creo que hoy he estado recibiendo muchos sustos" pensó – Disculpe que me tardara, tuve que ir con Sakura – le dijo casi susurrando.

-aah? ¿Con Sakura? … ¿A decirle de _esto_? – le preguntó Arthur, a lo que Kiku respondió con un simple 'si'.

-S-Se me olvidó decirle ayer. – Le dijo Kiku algo apenado – Pero de cualquier forma, a ella no le molestaría – le dijo para no hacerlo enojar – _"¿Por qué le estoy dando explicaciones?"_- se preguntó.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasaría – le respondió Arthur algo serio mientras comenzaba a caminar, haciendo que Kiku lo siguiera. Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos, sólo Arthur de vez en cuando hablaba para decirle que era por lo que se cruzaban, si la enfermería, la sala de música, video-aula, etc.

Llegaron al área deportiva. Ambos tomaron asiento en un lugar de las gradas.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta… no hemos comido – le dijo Kiku mientras le mostraba algo a Arthur – Hoy traje una porción extra de… mi almuerzo ¿Quiere probarlo? –le dijo muy nervioso.

A Arthur le brillaban los ojos – "_De verdad que es adorable" _– pensó, mientras aceptaba lo que le ofrecía el japonés.

-Nunca antes he probado la comida japonesa – dijo Arthur antes de morderle a lo que había tomado –woo, esta delicioso ¿Cómo se llama esto?-.

Kiku rio un poco antes de contestarle, Arthur se veía como un niño pequeño – Se llama onigiri-.

-Onigiri…esta delicioso ¿Quién los hizo?

-Y-Yo – dijo Kiku mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba.

-ehh? ¿Sabes cocinar? –le preguntó Arthur asombrado.

-Si, ¿Porqué se sorprende? – le preguntó Kiku mientras tomaba su onigiri y volteaba a verlo.

-Bueno porque … - Arthur le dio otra mordida y continuó- porque creo que es genial – le sonrió ampliamente a Kiku, pero no se percató que le habían quedado residuos de comida cerca de la boca.

Kiku se sentía feliz por aquellas palabras que le dijo, al ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar reír, por lo que le había dicho y porque se había ensuciado el rostro. Arthur sólo lo miraba extrañado - ¿D-Dije algo malo?- le preguntó el rubio.

-N-No, nada – dijo Kiku mientras se le acercaba para quitarle los residuos de comida, a lo que Arthur reaccionó sonrojándose - ¿Q-Que .. – _"¡¿Que vas a hacer?!" _pensó Arthur, sentía que lo tenía muy cerca.

Kiku estiró su mano y le quitó el arroz que tenía – Sólo le quitaré esto- le mostró a Arthur con una sonrisa - ¿Qué pensó que le haría? – le preguntó.

-o-oh ya veo, jejeje –Arthur se rio nerviosamente, estaba ligeramente sonrojado – n-no nada, es que no sabía que tenía eso – no se le había ocurrido otra respuesta. Desvió la vista y continuó comiendo.

Kiku de igual manera continuó comiendo, estaban en silencio pero se podían sentir muy tranquilos – Oye Kiku – interrumpió Arthur - ¿Porqué se te olvidó decirle a Sakura de…- Ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta, ya que el japonés comenzó a ahogarse con la comida y tuvo que ayudarle. -¿Estás bien? Toma, bébe esto –le decía mientras le daba unas palmadas en su espalda y le proporcionaba una botella de jugo de uva.

-G-Gracias – le decía Kiku mientras se recuperaba y le tomaba al jugo.

-Eso fue muy repentino … ¿Seguro que ya estás bien? – le decía Arthur, no dejaba de preocuparse.

-S-Si, ya estoy bien no se preocupe – le contestó Kiku.

-Bueno, continuando … -Kiku lo miraba – porque olvidaste decirle lo de hoy…-.

-haa p-pues - el japonés podía notarse algo nervioso – _"No puedo decirle que fue porque lo tuve todo el camino a casa en la cabeza, recordando la forma en la que se despidió de mi, haciendo que me sonrojara y por eso pensaron que estaba enfermo … enfermo, eso es" – _Kiku pensaba eso mientrasel rubio lo miraba algo curioso – porque ayer al llegar a casa me dijeron que me veía algo enfermo … dijeron que tenía calentura y me mandaron a descansar – dijo rápidamente.

-¿En serio? Entonces yo creo que si te veías muy mal como para que te mandaran a descansar – le respondió Arthur.

_"En realidad es por su culpa"_ pensó Kiku – Yo creo, me desperté hasta la noche y Sakura ya dormía – continuó - ¿Porqué pregunta por eso?-.

-ah, ya veo … sólo por curiosidad – le decía Arthur mientras miraba hacia otro lado. No es que hubiera pensado que Kiku no quería que él le mostrara la academia, no … para nada.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Sakura se encontraba rodeada de italianos, no le caían mal, de hecho le parecían divertidos; pero ella tenía en la cabeza a Kiku – _"¿Cómo estará?"_ – pensaba, cuando alguien se le acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

-Sakura! – la japonesa sólo se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba de ella, de donde provenía la voz.

-H-Hola, Gilbert-san – le contestó Sakura algo nerviosa. Eso había captado la atención de los demás.

-e-ehh?! ¿Conoces a Gilbo? – le preguntó Feliciano.

-Sí, él …me ayudó –dijo Sakura algo sonrojada- me perdí el primer día de clases- Todos la miraron. Lovina le contó a Feliciano la historia de cómo Gilbert ayudó a Sakura, la cual apenas también la venía escuchando Ludwig. ¿Cómo se enteró? Ella es una de sus mejores amigas de Gilbert.

-Vamos, si no es para tanto…cualquiera le hubiera ayudado – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca-.

-Si, yo lo esperaba de cualquiera…menos de ti –le respondió Ludwig – A esto, Sakura lo miró extrañado – _"¿Por qué no creían que él podía ayudar a alguien?"_-.

-Es lo mismo que con el cejon estúpido – dijo Romano.

-ahh, es cierto, tampoco puedo creer lo de Arthur – Dijo Felicia. Sakura la miraba curiosa, mientras no se percataba que Gilbert se sentaba a su lado. Felicia pudo notar que la veía – ahh? ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – le dijo.

-N-No, nada, es sólo que – Sakura hizo una pausa, todos la miraban – Kiku y yo …no conocemos a mucha gente, no entiendo porque al escuchar que Gilbert-san y Arthur-san nos han estado ayudando se sorprenden demasiado – todos se quedaron callados – A nosotros, nos cuesta un poco de trabajo hacer amistades, pero yo – continuó Sakura- yo estoy más preocupada por Kiku, a él le cuesta mucho más trabajo que a mí –.

Las palabras de la japonesa habían hecho que todos se pusieran a pensar – Yo, estoy muy agradecida con Gilbert-san, me parece una persona muy amable – continuo hablando Sakura mientras sonreía – Tal vez no lo conozca tanto como ustedes como para poder juzgarlo- esto hizo que Gilbert la mirara sorprendido – pero me agrada saber que soy la primer persona en conocer esa _personalidad_ de Gilbert-san-.

-¡Eres tan linda!- Le dijo Feliciano mientras la abrazaba. – Eres la primer persona que logra sacar lo bueno de Gilbo – tras eso, Gilbert se sonrojó pero sólo pudo percatarse su hermano de eso.

Sakura se quedo sin decir una palabra – _"¿De verdad hice eso?"-_ pensó. – Y-Y en cuanto a Arthur – continuó Sakura, Feliciano la soltó para que siguiera hablando – igual no lo conozco, pero hoy que oniisan me dijo que le había propuesto mostrarle la academia se veía muy feliz, y eso a mí también me puso feliz – sonrió Sakura – Arthur-san me cayó bien, es como un caballero – les dijo mientras recordaba cuando se conocieron.

-Si, ese infeliz es como un príncipe que todo mundo desea tener- dijo Lovina mientras le mordía a su trozo de pizza – pero sabes, no es fácil captar su atención-.

-Es verdad – dijo por fin Ludwig – a él muy seguido se le declaran muchas personas, diciendo que lo aman y tantas cosas, pero él los rechaza. Tanto mujeres como hombres de la academia y también de otros institutos, Arthur es muy conocido – Sakura se quedó sorprendida, no sabía que Arthur fuera tan popular.

-No es para menos – dijo Felicia – su familia es una de las más ricas de por acá~ aparte de que es muy inteligente y atractivo… y dicen que su casa es como una mansión de un cuento de hadas, waa~ me gustaría ir alguna vez, pero me da miedo acercármele -.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó Sakura – Yo…la primera vez que lo vi se me hizo una persona muy seria, pero mientras yo lo observaba el platicaba algo con mi oniisan, luego me vio y me habló, es muy amable – sonrió Sakura.

- Es que Arthur es de un carácter difícil, se enoja con facilidad – dijo Gilbert, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara y se percataba que estaba a su lado – debería ser más relajado, si no, nunca conseguirá una pareja-.

-ja! Mira quien lo dice – dijo Romano - si tu no te decides de una vez por todas con quién quedarte terminarás igual, idiota-.

-e-eh? Pero si yo ya… - estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía, miró a Sakura por un momento y luego al resto – tsk, nada olvídenlo-.

-u fu fu fu~ así que hay alguien que ya atrapó tu corazón - le dijo Felicia mientras le echaba una mirada pícara.

-Y-Ya casi es hora de la clase, debo irme – dijo Gilbert mientras se ponía de pie.

-ahh?!, pero si tu nunca llegas temprano a las clases, hay veces que ni entras – le respondió Feliciano.

-E-Es sólo que debo ir al baño antes … y no digas esas cosas, come-pasta tonto – le respondía mientras se iba alejando.

-¿Me dijo … come pasta?–

Sakura se dirigía junto con Ludwig, Romano y Felicia a su aula, mientras pensaba si eso que acababan de comentar era cierto – _"Tal vez, Gilbert-san tenía muchas candidatas y al fin se decidió por una … ¿Qué clase de chica será?"_- Gilbert le parecía había parecido atractivo pero no tenía idea que ya estuviera con alguien. Sacudió su cabeza – _"Estoy pensando demasiado en eso"_- se dijo a sí misma para concentrarse en las clases.

Arthur y Kiku estaban en la clase del profesor que les había dejado la exposición. Kiku estaba algo nervioso, pues recordó lo que había pasado ayer en la salida, mientras que Arthur parecía ignorar lo que había hecho ayer.

-Entonces como le hacemos- dijo Arthur, haciendo que Kiku sobresaltara.

-a-ah bueno, debemos buscar información … en la biblioteca la encontramos fácilmente, sólo sería organizarla adecuadamente – le respondió el japonés.

-Tienes razón- dijo Arthur mientras hacia una pose pensativa- y ¿Cuándo comenzamos a buscar información? ¿ Y cuando a organizarlo todo? – .

-Pues…podría ser a la hora del almuerzo, ir a ver algunos libros y…luego la organizamos – le respondió el japonés algo nervioso.

-mmmh … si pero tendríamos que quedarnos extraclase a organizarlo todo – dijo el rubio mientras seguía con la misma pose- ¡Ya se! – gritó de pronto- ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y lo hacemos ahí?-.

Todo el grupo volteó a verlos, pero más específicamente al japonés, Kiku se sentía más que observado, podía sentir unas miradas asesinas por parte de algunas personas. – N-No se si…este bien hacer eso…-le respondió.

-Está bien, sólo es para un trabajo –le sonrió- ¿Que dices?-.

-S-Supongo que está bien – respondió el otro tímidamente.

Arthur sonrió ampliamente. Había logrado invitar a su casa a la persona que am-…no espera, no la ama, aún no puede decir que lo ama, si le gusta, pero no lo ama…o eso dice él.

Al finalizar todas las clases, los japoneses se despidieron igualmente de Arthur y se fueron por su camino. Kiku parecía algo alegre, así que Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarle el porqué se sentía así.

Kiku dio un largo suspiro antes de responderle – Porque … Arthur-san me invitó a su casa-.

Sakura recordó lo que le habían comentado - ¿D-De verdad? Que bueno – Kiku la miró cuando dijo eso – Sabes, me contaron que su casa es como una mansión de un cuento de hadas … y ahora tu tendrás el privilegio de ir, no es genial –le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? … ah! Pero sólo es para hacer el trabajo que nos dejaron, no es como si me hubiera invitado porque sí … s-sólo es para eso – le respondió.

-Así que un trabajo, ya veo – le respondió Sakura- y me lo dijo Felicia, incluso me dijo que le daba miedo acercársele a Arthur-san-.

-¿Miedo? … ¿Porqué? Arthur san es …una buena persona – dijo mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Lo mismo les dije, me parece amable…pero bueno, ¿Cuando irás a hacer el trabajo?-

-Supongo que hasta la otra semana, aún no buscamos nada de información- Ambos siguieron caminando. Al llegar a casa y después de comer, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Sakura por su parte hacía una tarea de matemáticas mientras de pronto recordó lo que le dijeron de Arthur

-Así que … es muy deseado. O eso dio a entender Ludwig-san…incuso dijo que … "Tanto mujeres como hombres …" – Sakura repitió esas palabras un par de veces más para luego caer en cuenta.

Kiku recién había terminado sus deberes y se disponía a leer alguno de los libros que le había prestado Arthur – Seguro es uno de sus favoritos – decía con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba. De pronto su puerta se abrió de golpe, lo que lo hizo dar un gran salto y que el libro cayera al suelo.

-¡Sakura! ¡No entres así! … Me asustaste-.

-S-Sumimasen, oniichan … ¿Puedo pasar? – le preguntó Sakura, la cual praticamente ya estaba dentro.

-Si…ya estas adentro – le respondió Kiku mientras cerraba la puerta. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda en alguna de tus tareas? – le preguntó mientas recogía el libro.

-N-no es eso –le decía mientras tomaba asiento en la cama – verás … hoy, como me dejaste con los italianos me enteré de … varias cosas – Sakura comenzaba a jugar nerviosamente con la cintilla que llevaba su blusa.

- mmh? ¿Qué cosas? – Kiku la miraba curioso mientras acercaba la silla para sentarse frente a ella.

-Pues … cosas como que – Sakura hizo una pausa – como que Arthur-san es muy popular pero no es fácil llamar su atención – Kiku puso una cara de sorpresa – ha rechazado a muchas chicas y chicos porque no … los quiere, o algo así entendí – continuó Sakura mientras ahora jugueteaba con el olán de su falda.

-¿Arthur-san es … popular y …? – Kiku no sabía que más decir, estaba sorprendido, tal vez por eso lo habían visto de esa forma tan extraña en su grupo cuando Arthur le pidió que fuera a su casa. – dijiste que también ha rechazado … ¿A hombres? – Sakura acertó con la cabeza.

-Pero sabes – ella continuó- he llegado a una conclusión – le dijo seriamente mientras le miraba fijo. Kiku de igual manera la miraba – Creo que … has hecho algo que nadie más ha logrado, captado su atención, tanto que, tal vez le gustas – le dijo de un golpe.

-a-ah?! – Kiku se sonrojó - ¿C-Como le voy a gustar si … si apenas nos conocemos?- comenzó a temblar. Tal vez era señal que a él también le gustaba.

-Pero…por lo que me contaron con nadie más se ha portado así como contigo, oniichan – continuó Sakura – les dije que se había ofrecido a mostrarte la academia y se sorprendieron mucho. Fue ahí cuando me contaron todo -.

-¿C-Con nadie? … Estas segura, tal vez te mintieron –decía Kiku mientras se volteaba hacia su escritorio.

-Si, estoy segura que con nadie, por algo hicieron esa cara de 'No puede ser'… igual que con Gilbert-san – dijo Sakura – por eso llegué a esa conclusión-.

-N-No creo que … le guste, es decir … no nos conocemos bien aún como para … que suceda eso – dijo Kiku sin mirarla. Sakura se levantó y se le acercó.

-Oniichan … a ti también te gusta ¿Cierto? … sus ojos verdes te gustaron, lo sé, te conozco –le dijo a Kiku – aprovecha que les tocó hacer ese trabajo juntos para conocerse más – le sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta para salir – en una de esas y te enteras si en verdad le gustas o no- finalmente salió de su habitación, no sin antes desearle las buenas noches a su hermano.

Kiku se quedó por un rato más pensando en esas palabras - ¿Será cierto? … ¿Y si lo dijeron sólo por … molestar? – se hacía esas preguntas, luego recordó lo último que le dijo Sakura – '_Aprovecha'_ … – sonrío y se alisto para irse a dormir.

El resto de la semana terminó normal, sólo que en esos días Kiku acompaño a Sakura a comer con los italianos, se divirtió, pues Romano y Feliciano peleaban por el último plato de pasta que iban a servir en la cafetería, sin saber que Felicia ya lo tenía.

La semana siguiente llegó, los japoneses ya estaba en su respectiva aula cada uno. Sakura estaba recargada en una ventana mirando cómo iban llegando los alumnos, cuando se percató que iban entrando Ludwig y Gilbert sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho, más que nada al ver a aquel chico de ojos rojizos mostrando una sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír.

-Si, es guapo, debo admitirlo – Sakura se sobresaltó, no se enteró del momento en el que Lovina se había parado al lado suyo – también la primera vez que lo vi me gustó … sólo salí por una semana con el-.

-Y-Yo no … no es que me guste, yo sólo – Sakura estaba sonrojada completamente – A mi me … me agrada mucho, es amable conmigo y … y – cada palabra que decía la hacía ponerse más nerviosa.

-jajajaja, no te preocupes, te entiendo Saku~ - le dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en su cabeza- ya te enterarás después- se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Sakura completamente confundida - ¿Enterarme? … ¿De qué?-.

Kiku había llevado hoy consigo uno de los libros que le prestó el rubio. Arthur, el cual a penas iba entrando al aula, pudo notar que el japonés leía con una enorme sonrisa.

-Good morning, Kiku – le dijo brindándole una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento. El japonés le respondió de igual manera - ¿Te han gustado los libros que te di? – le preguntó.

-Sí, sólo he leído dos de ellos … como me estoy poniendo al corriente con los apuntes, no he tenido mucho tiempo – le respondió – por cierto, debo entregar esta libreta – el japonés se puso de pie y se dirigió a la última fila. Arthur lo siguió con la mirada preguntándose quién le habría prestado esos apuntes.

-ahh, así que fuiste tu – dijo el rubio mientras se percataba quién era el que se los había proporcionado- Supongo que co tigo no hay tanto problema, pero más te vale que no te acerques a mi japonés …Matthew -.

Kiku regresó a su lugar tranquilamente, pero inmediatamente sintió la mirada de Arthur - ¿S-Sucede algo? – le preguntó.

-No … nada – le respondió – bueno sí, pero…no importa-.

Kiku lo miró parecía extraño – Arthur-san – lo llamo, haciendo que el otro volteara- le parece si hoy vamos a buscar la información para el tema que nos tocó – le preguntó algo serio – no creo que nos de tiempo de encontrarla toda hoy, así que mañana también buscaremos – Arthur lo miraba en silencio – para el miércoles ir a … bueno, comenzar a ordenarlo todo ¿Le parece? – Kiku se volteó para sacar su libreta. Cuando quería mirarlo de nuevo, Arthur ya estaba de pie al lado suyo, recargado un poco en su mesa.

-Pensé que ya lo habías olvidado – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-N-No…no lo olvidé, sólo estaba algo ocupado poniéndome al corriente, eso es todo – trato de parecer normal, pero estaba algo nervioso –'_aprovecha_'- recordó de nuevo esas palabras – También … le traje onigiri de nuevo –le miró- para que comamos juntos y no perdamos tiempo …

-_"Eres tan lindo y adorable"_- pensó, mientras regresaba a su asiento de nuevo – No te hubieras molestado, me hubiera comprado cualquier cosa rápido en la cafetería o simplemente me hubiera aguantado – le dijo tratando de sonar indiferente al gesto del japonés.

-No es ninguna molestia, yo … lo hice con mucho gusto para usted – le contestó el japonés – acéptelo por favor-.

El rubio lo miró, tenía una expresión que parecía que fuera a llorar-_ Demonios, no hagas esto…quiero abrazarte, maldición_- pensó, luego dio un suspiro – E-Esta bien, pero sólo porque no hay que desperdiciar – le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada – pero sólo si aceptas salir con migo a ir por un helado o algo así –.

-¡S-Sí! – Kiku respondió inmediatamente y le sonrió.

_ -Dijo que si … ¡Dijo que si!_- El resto del día para Arthur fue sumamente feliz. Aparte que estuvieron en el almuerzo juntos, buscando información y todo, se fueron a casa juntos, bueno, Arthur lo acompañó, pues Sakura se había sentido mal y tuvo que regresarse a casa. Kiku llevaba varias cosas como medicamentos y comida para Sakura, sus tíos habían salido de viaje y sólo les dejaron un poco de dinero.

-Así que sólo viven con sus tíos – le dijo Arthur casi al llegar a la casa.

-No, también están unos primos pero ellos son mayores que nosotros, uno está por casarse. Nuestros tíos salieron de viaje de negocios- le respondió Kiku. Mientras se paraba en la puerta de una casa algo grande para ser una zona 'normal'.

-Tu casa si que es grande…- le dijo Arthur, mientras esperaba a que Kiku abriera la puerta. Pasó detrás de él hasta la cocina y dejó las bolsas que le había ayudado a cargar.

Kiku suspiró, se había cansado de tanto caminar y traer cargando. Acompañó a Arthur a la puerta, quería pedirle que se quedara pero no podía, tenía cosas que hacer.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Arthur-san - Kiku hizo una ligera reverencia.

Arthur sonrió, le gustaban ese tipo de gestos por parte del japonés - No es nada, bueno, ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana para terminar de buscar información - le sonrió. Kiku le devolvió la sonrisa. Arthur, inconscientemente se le acerco y le acarició una de sus mejillas mientras que el otro lo miraba y se sonrojaba.

-S-Si…nos vemos mañana…Arthur-san – dijo en un susurro. Se iba acortando la distancia entre ellos. Si el teléfono celular de Arthur no hubiera sonado tal vez se hubieran besado – A-Ah, bueno, hasta mañana Kiku – dijo apartándose bruscamente mientras contestaba a la llamada.

-S-Sayonara … -le dijo Kiku mientras miraba como se alejaba. Poco después entró corriendo a su casa con su corazón acelerado – Eso…estuvo cerca … mucho – hiperventilaba con una mano en su pecho.

-Oniisan … ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Sakura.

-A-Ah, si…y-yo estoy bien ¿Tu como estas? – le preguntaba tratando de parecer normal. Se acercó a donde puso las bolsas y aparentaba buscar algo.

-Bien … ¿Te pasó algo? – Sakura lo miraba curiosa.

-N-No, nada, ¿Cómo te sientes? – le dijo mientras le daba un yogurt de fresas que le había comprado.

-Ya mejor – le contestó mientras tomaba el yogurt – Te ves raro ¿Seguro que estas bien? – insistió Sakura. Kiku se quedó cayado.

-En serio no pasa nada, ¿Mañana irás a la academia? – Kiku trató de cambiar el tema.

-Si, no quiero faltar, después para ponerme al corriente es difícil – le contestó mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Kiku de igual manera se fue a la suya, se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado. Con esa ya eran dos veces en las que casi se besaban – Como puede ser…p-por lo menos debemos conocernos mejor y … y ya después averiguare si …- se sonrojó sólo al pensar en decir "Me gusta" – t-tal vez … - dio un suspiro y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes.

Mientras tanto, Arthur ya estaba cerca de su casa –_ No hubiera contestado y lo hubiera besado _– se decía a sí mismo, imaginándose como hubiera sido sentir los hermosos labios del japonés. El apetito se le había ido, fue a disculparse con su familia por no comer con ellos y se dirigió a su habitación. No quería, o más bien, no podía pensar en otra cosa que _aquel momento_. De pronto, recordó que, si mañana terminaban de colectar la información para su trabajo, eso significaba que pasado mañana Kiku iría a su casa.

-eh! … Tengo que hacer…planear algo para cuando el venga – se levantó de golpe, pues estaba recostado en su cama – Que haré … yo no se hacer onigiris o de esas cosas que le gustan. ¿Qué otra cosa comerá? – Daba de vueltas en toda su habitación cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó mientras se acercaba para abrir-

-Soy yo hijo, ábreme – era su madre, se había preocupado porque no quiso comer- ¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Si mamá – le respondió al momento que le dejaba pasar - ¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó.

-Pues, hoy llegaste algo tarde de la academia y no quisiste comer, sólo me preocupé por eso-.

-oh ya veo, no te preocupes, estoy bien – le respondió- sólo lleve a un compañero a su casa…- le dijo dejando ver una sonrisa.

Su madre pudo notarlo - ¿Alfred? – Preguntó, a lo que Arthur negó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- ¿Matthew? ¿Ivan? ¿Antonio? – seguía preguntando.

Arthur dio un suspiro antes de contestarle – Es un compañero nuevo de Japón – le dijo, su madre lo miraba, esperando a que dijera su nombre – se llama Kiku Honda –.

-oh, vaya ¿Algún día lo invitarás? – le preguntó su madre sin dejar de mirar las expresiones que mostraba su hijo.

-Pasado mañana vendrá, por un trabajo que nos dejaron –le contestó rápidamente – justo ahora estaba pensando en que le gustaría comer-.

Su madre rio internamente – Me he dado cuenta que últimamente te ves diferente – le dijo haciendo que la mirara – como más feliz, y eso me alegra, ya no peleas tanto con Scott – sonrió su madre, para luego continuar hablando – tal vez ese chico japonés llegó en un buen momento en tu vida-.

Arthur se sonrojó por esas palabras, no supo que contestarle a su madre; ésta sólo lo miró, se le acercó y le abrazó – en verdad estoy feliz por ti, Arthur. Espero conocer pronto a ese chico – Arthur le correspondió el abrazo a su madre, se llevaba muy bien con ella y le tenía confianza.

-Sí, ya lo conocerás –le respondió él. Después de eso su madre salió de la habitación deseándole las buenas noches. Arthur se dispuso a hacer sus tareas pendientes pero no podía concentrarse, de momentos recordaba esa escena que tuvo con el japonés y lo hacía suspirar.

La mañana estaba por llegar, Arthur no pudo dormir muy bien, así que se levanto muy temprano y se preparó para ir a la academia. Esta vez llegaría muy temprano, pero no importaba. Justo cuando iba por la entrada de la academia recién la iban abriendo para dar paso a unos pocos alumnos, a lo mucho eran unos 7.

Los pasillos estaban obscuros, pues aún era muy temprano. Al entrar a su aula se dirigió a su asiento a obscuras. Recargó los brazos en la mesa, luego su cabeza en estos y dio un suspiro – Tal vez…una pequeña siesta antes de empezar…- dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del silencio.

Después de unos minutos comenzaba a escucharse el bullicio de la gente que comenzaba a llegar, levantó la vista pero vio que aún no había nadie en su aula. Suspiró mirando hacia la ventana pensando que dentro de poco comenzarían a llegar todos sus compañeros, de pronto se escuchó la puerta abriéndose, volteó para ver quién era.

-¿K…Kiku? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-ah, hola, Arthur-san, b-buenos días – le contestó el japonés mientras se acercaba a su lugar - ¿P-Porque esta hoy tan temprano? – le preguntó.

-No lo se, tal vez…quería ser el primero en verte – le respondió, el japonés se sonrojó por esas palabras.

-Q-Que cosas dice… a lo mejor aún viene dormido – le dijo sin querer mirarlo, si lo hacía recordaría lo de ayer en la tarde.

Se quedaron en silencio, Arthur no dejaba de mirarlo, notó en seguida que se ponía nervioso. No era para menos, estaban los dos solos. Arthur se le acercó y puso de pié de tras de él colocando sus manos en los hombros del japonés – Kiku…– le susurro al oído, haciendo que el otro se pusiera aún más nervioso.

Kiku se quedó quieto, sentía como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Escuchar la voz del ojiverde muy cerca de él lo hacía delirar. - ¿Q-Que pasa? – le preguntó al ver que Arthur no decía nada más.

Arthur lo abrazó por detrás, haciendo que el japonés se sonrojara _-"Me gustas, desde la primera vez que te vi entrando a éste lugar"-_ Arthur pensaba decirle eso…

* * *

Pues nada, por unos momentos me quede sin saber que poner .-. por culpa de los exámenes bastardos (?) pero bueno, me fumé un poco de pasto (?) y salío esto òwó hue hue hue ... ok no ._.


	4. Chapter 4

Holi~

* * *

Arthur y Kiku se encontraban en silencio en la biblioteca, no tanto por el lugar en el que estaban, si no por lo que había sucedido en la mañana:

**_"Kiku y Arthur se encontraban completamente solos en el aula, nadie había llegado aún. Arthur abrazaba al japonés como si nunca lo quisiera soltar; Kiku se ponía nervioso pero no se movía, le gustaba la calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo de Arthur…pero pronto llegarían sus compañeros a interrumpir, así que Kiku pensaba que de una manera u otra tenía que acabar ese momento. Arthur lo abrazaba en silencio, tenía ganas de decirle tantas cosas pero algo se lo impedía, no sabía que…tal vez no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo. Kiku dio un suspiro y separó las manos que lo rodeaban lentamente pensando 'no debemos estar así … no aún'. Arthur se separó y lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada más que un 'lo siento', quizá haya leído la mente del japonés; 'no se preocupe' le contestó Kiku mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa. En el rostro de ambos se notaba un sonrojo leve, del cual se dieron cuenta el uno del otro pero no se dijeron nada más"._**

-"Maldita sea, por qué…¡¿por qué no le dije nada?!"- Pensaba Arthur mientras tomaba y hojeaba libros al azar. Se notaba muy serio y tranquilo por el exterior, pero por dentro estaba hecho un lío. Mientras, Kiku se le acercaba con un par de libros en la mano.

-Arthur-san … -le llamó, haciendo que le mirara el rubio – he encontrado algo de información aquí –le dijo mostrándole los libros – es lo que nos faltaba por anexar…con esto ya lo tenemos todo-.

-oh, qué bien– le respondió mientras tomaba los libros que le mostraba – yo encontré algo también, pero es muy poco – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia una mesa donde colocó los libros.

-Entonces podemos complementarlo … - le respondió Kiku mientras lo seguía. Arthur tomó asiento, esperando a que el japonés se sentara con él, pero como veía que no lo hacía le miró y notó que tenía su teléfono celular, pero, también tenía una expresión _extraña_. - ¿Qué sucede Kiku?- le preguntó.

Kiku había recibido un mensaje de Sakura, el cuál leía con mucha alegría y felicidad, la cual se notaba en su rostro – No, nada … esto Arthur-san – le dijo mientras respondía rápido el mensaje de Sakura. Arthur le miraba aún más extrañado - ¿Le molesta que me vaya? Es que … debo hacer algo-

-¿Irte? … ¿a donde? – le respondió rápidamente – Quiero decir, no me molesta…pero ¿A donde debes ir?…- sin duda sentía curiosidad, tanto por saber que decía ese mensaje como por saber a dónde iría.

-Ah! No, no me iré de la academia –le dijo agitando las manos- sólo iré con Sakura, está en la cafetería … y si no le molesta entonces ya debo irme. Sumimasen –hizo una reverencia, luego le sonrió y salió de la biblioteca. Arthur se había quedado mudo –"¿Por qué tanta prisa, a donde iba?" –pensó; y sin más se fue con el encargado de la biblioteca para pedir como préstamo a domicilio los libros. Se dirigía a la cafetería a prisa, quería saber por qué su japonés se veía tan alegre.

Sakura estaba siendo consentida por Feliciano, pues como no asistió a la escuela la había extrañado, o eso le decía él

-Gr-Gracias Feliciano-kun – le decía mientras le sonreía y tomaba un trozo de pizza que le había ofrecido. Gilbert mientras tanto loS observaba de lo lejos, él se encontraba comprando algo para comer.

-tsk, ese imbécil … - decía sumamente molesto mientras se podía notar un aura obscura a su alrededor – más le vale que se aleje de ella-.

-Tranquilo…-le respondió Ludwig – Es cierto que a Feliciano le gustó Sakura, pero sólo como amiga –le dijo para tranquilizarlo, mientras su hermano le miró sorprendido – a él le gusta coquetear y Sakura se le hace sumamente linda, pero él sabe que te gusta –continuó mientras tomaba lo que había pedido y caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban todos.

Gilbert se sonrojó por el comentario que le hizo su hermano – T-Tu…¿C-Como sabes que…- se quedó cayado y le siguió caminando a su lado.

Ludwig suspiró y le respondió – Eres mi hermano, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te has enamorado de alguien o sólo quieres pasar el rato…y yo se que con Sakura no quieres pasar el rato, te has enamorado de ella- le dijo con su típica cara seria.

Gilbert le miró, tenía ganas de abrazarle, su hermano que, aunque era el menor, le comprendía perfectamente. – jajaja!- río muy alto, lo que hizo que Ludwig le mirara – Yo sé que es raro … hasta a mi me asusta. Ni yo mismo me di cuenta cuando comencé a cambiar – le dijo con una sonrisa – pero si, tienes razón, yo … me enamoré de ella – continuó, mientras miraba a Sakura y se iban acercando a la dichosa mesa.

-Me alegro mucho por ti –le respondió Ludwig, brindándole una sonrisa que casi nunca mostraba, la cual pudo captar Felicia.

-w-woha! Ludwig sonrió, Ludwig sonrió! – dijo gritando, lo que provocó que todos le miraran. Ludwig se sonrojó ligeramente y trató de seguir normal.

-No se... de que hablas Felicia – iba a tomar asiento, pero Lovina y Romano casi le mataban con la mirada, les parecía una buena persona pero…no les caía bien. Ludwig comprendió y camino a otro lado de la mesa.

-Vee~! Luddy, Luddy!, ven, aquí hay un lugar –le dijo Feliciano mientras le mostraba el lugar vacío a su lado. No tuvo más remedio que sentarse a su lado izquierdo, ya que al derecho se encontraba Sakura. Gilbert se acercó por el lado de Sakura y le preguntó si podía sentarse con ella, a lo que respondió amablemente que sí.

Continuaron comiendo entre peleas, gritos y risas, cuando una voz, con un extraño acento llamó a Sakura.

-¿Sakura? … ¡Sakura! – ésta persona corrió y le abrazó – Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo estás? – Sakura se quedó impresionada por unos minutos, luego su semblante cambió completamente y pensó "debo contárselo a oniichan".

Sakura se puso de pie, le saludo y continuó hablando normalmente con esa persona. Gilbert de nuevo se encontraba rodeado por un aura obscura.

-¿Y donde está Kiku? –preguntó aquella persona, haciendo que los demás presentes se sorprendieran.

-Ya le he mandado un mensaje, estaba en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo- le respondió Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Un trabajo en la hora del almuerzo? … Ese Kiku, nada más no cambia – dijo mientras hacía un ligero puchero.

Mientras Kiku se acercaba corriendo, pudo identificar a Sakura y a la otra persona a lo lejos – d-disculpen la tardanza –decía mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas y tomaba aire para recuperarse – Estaba haciendo algo-.

-Si, ya se, un trabajo según me dijo Sakura- le respondió aquella persona. Los demás los miraban extrañados, pues quién se encontraba platicando muy normalmente con los japoneses era un alumno poco conocido, pero bien portado e inteligente, que había tomado unos meses de descanso o algo así.

-P-Pero si lo hacía, ya estaba por terminar de buscar la información y … -Kiku continuó hablando, pero le interrumpieron.

-Aiya~! … ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser así de estricto contigo mismo, Kiku? –le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-N-No me apachurres..Yao-nii- le decía Kiku.

-Es que los extrañaba, no pensé que les aceptarían este año en la academia – le respondió a Kiku al momento de que le soltaba y se dirigía a abrazar a Sakura de nuevo- ¡Estoy feliz! -.

Sakura le abrazó de igual manera – N-Nosotros igual te extrañábamos Yao-nii, pensábamos verte el primer día que llegamos pero no estabas… - le respondió.

-Cierto ¿Dónde estabas? –le dijo Kiku mientras caminaba hacia una mesa vacía para que se sentaran.

Yao suspiró – Tuve que regresar a casa por un tiempo, _yeyé_ se puso mal y lo anduve cuidando- le respondió mientras tomaba asiento.

-Ya veo … pero ¿Ya está mejor, verdad? – le preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, sólo fue una gripe que se le prolongó mucho – continuó Yao mientras tomaba un onigiri que le ofrecía Kiku – woha~! Hace mucho que no como uno! –.

Ambos japoneses sonrieron ante tal expresión. Yao era como el hermano mayor de ambos, de hecho iba un par de años superior en la academia.

Arthur entró a prisa a la cafetería, había escuchado por Kiku que Sakura se juntaba últimamente con los italianos, pero pudo ver que estos , junto con Ludwig y Gilbert, miraban hacia una mesa.

-Tsk, ¿Quién ese idiota? –preguntó Gilbert muy furioso.

-Es Yao Wang – le respondió Ludwig muy tranquilo – tengo entendido que son parientes lejanos-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Luddy? –le pregunto Feliciano.

-Me lo dijo Matthew – respondió.

-oh….Ah?! ¿Le hablas a Matthew? –le preguntó entusiasmada Felicia- Ay, es tan lindo ¿Y si me lo presentas? .. Es que cada que me le quiero acercar como que se desvanece entre las sombras~-.

-tsch, demonios, tu siempre en busca de chicos lindos, contrólate hermana estúpida- le respondió Lovina algo molesta. Felicia sólo agacho la mirada triste.

-hahaha! Será que mi hermanita Lovina se puso celosa~? –le preguntó Romano, ganándose un golpe en el estómago por parte de la mencionada.

Arthur notó a Sakura y Kiku muy contentos con la presencia de Yao. Se recargó en uno de los muros observándolos por un tiempo, luego se cruzó de brazos suspiró y decidió marcharse. Gilbert ni siquiera quería mirarlos, estaba molesto de que ese chinito estúpido se llevara a su japonesa; pudo ver como Arthur se alejaba de ese lugar – _"ah! … tu también estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo Arthur … 'celos' _" pensó mientras continuaba comiendo y trataba de tranquilizarse.

Sakura, Kiku y Yao platicaban de lo más normal cuando la japonesa recordó que estaba con Gilbert y los demás.

-Etto … - dijo mientras se ponía de pie, Kiku y Yao la miraron – me alegró mucho verte Yao-nii, ahora debo regresar con mis compañeros –le sonrió.

-ahh?! Pero … recién voy llegando –le respondió Yao, haciendo un ligero puchero. Pero con Sakura no tenían efecto alguno.

-Sumimasen Yao-nii –hizo una reverencia- nos veremos en la salida ¿Si? –le sonrió, esto si tenía efecto en Yao, a él le parecían sumamente adorables los japoneses.

-Pues ya que…luego me los presentas ¿eh? – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto … -le dijo Sakura mientras se iba alejando.

-Aiya! Es tan linda … - decía mientras recordaba cuando era más pequeña.

-¡Yao-nii! –le grito Kiku – estas hablando de mi hermana … - le dijo algo celoso. Si, tal vez Kiku tenía algo que se llama "siscon" de vez en cuando.

-Au! Lo siento … pero tu también eres lindo –le pellizcó una mejilla al japonés, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-N-No digas esas cosas … - apartó la mano del otro.

-amm … bueno ¿Y en que clase estas? –le preguntó Yao - ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?-.

Kiku suspiró y sonrió ligeramente – Pues, hasta ahora sólo conozco a 2 – le miró y sonrió – Matthew-san y … –hizo una pausa- A-Arthur-san – .

Yao casi escupía la bebida que tomaba - ¡¿Qué?! … ¡¿Cómo dijiste? … ¡¿Arthur, en serio…Arthur?! – le gritó sorprendido, a lo que el japonés respondió que sí y mirándole extrañado – No … ¿Es en serio? … digo, ¿tú con el cejon idiota? – continuó Yao.

-Usted también le llama idiota … pero no lo es – le respondió serio – él es una buena persona y ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que llegué – decía mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-ahh?! No puedo creerlo … - No se había dado cuenta de que Kiku se había sonrojado al comenzar a hablar del rubio. – Por … ¡¿Por qué te sonrojas?! … ¿A caso te gustó ese tonto? – le preguntó.

-a-ah? ¿Sonro…jado? – ni si quiera se había dado cuenta él mismo, Kiku se tocó el rostro y se sentía caliente. Se puso nervioso y se levantó – Y-Yo … yo, no es … apenas nos conocemos, aún no podemos decir algo asi … - le dijo nerviosamente – a-además … también le hablo un poco a Matthew-san … y – continuaba hablando.

- mmh…de seguro era con Arthur con quién estabas hace rato … ¿Verdad? –le preguntó yao mientras se recargaba en una de sus manos sobre la mesa.

Kiku acertó con la cabeza y le contó lo que había pasado, omitiendo algunas cosas como los besos que estuvieron a punto de darse y lo de hoy en la mañana. Yao suspiró, no podía hacer nada, pues no era nadie para decidir las amistades de Kiku; sólo se le hacía muy raro que Arthur se comportara de esa forma, pues Yao había tratado algo así con él, pero Arthur no mostraba algún interés en conseguir alguna relación formal.

-Bueno … ¿Puedo ir hoy a tu casa? Quiero contarte algo … que necesitas saber … sólo por si acaso ustedes … bueno…ya lo sabrás – le dijo Yao mientras hacía una mueca rara, como de desacuerdo.

-Claro que puedes, te esperaremos a la salida entonces – le sonrió Kiku, pero a la vez pensaba en qué era eso que le tenía que contar.

Mientras, Sakura estaba de regreso con sus compañeros de antes, Gilbert parecía molesto, pero no lo estaba con Sakura. Le comenzaron a cuestionar sobre cómo y por qué Yao los conocía.

-Yao-nii es como un hermano para nosotros, nos conocemos desde pequeños y él nos cuidaba a Kiku y a mi. Él nos contó sobre esta academia y nuestros tíos nos ayudaron a conseguir la beca para estudiar aquí – dijo Sakura mientras sonreía.

-uhh ¿El se gradúa este año, no? – preguntó Felicia.

-No, se atrasó un año por un viaje que tuvo que hacer – respondió Ludwig.

-Si, recién regresó … me alegro de verlo de nuevo –.

Cada minuto que pasaba Gilbert parecía más molesto, pero no era con Sakura, era contra el tipo aquel … era contra cualquier persona que tratara de acercársele a su japonesa. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla, pues sentía que podría cargarla y llevársela lejos.

-¿Gilbert-san?- una voz dulce le llamó, haciendo que volteara- ¿se encuentra bien?-.

Era Sakura, le estaba llamando, pronunciaba su nombre con ese acento japonés. Sonaba tan bien viniendo de ella – Sí, claro que estoy bien Sakura ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió tratando de ocultar su ira.

-Es que…no se ve muy bien ¿Quiere tomar algo? – le preguntó algo preocupada. Gilbert le miró extrañado por unos minutos, luego recordó que compró algo para comer, pero no para beber.

-A-Ah?! Pero que tonto –se golpeó la frente- no compre nada para tomar-

Sakura le miró, ella tenía aún la mitad de jugo en su botella -¿Quieres un poco? – le ofreció al albino, éste la miró y se sonrojó, se veía linda, hasta podría jurar que un brillo le rodeaba a la japonesa.

-N-No te preocupes … ahorita compro algo –le respondió sin dejar de verla – no quiero … molestarte-.

-No es ninguna molestia … además ya casi termina la hora del almuerzo, no creo que le de tiempo de comprarse algo –le dijo con una sonrisa – tome el jugo, por favor-.

-B-Bueno … está bien…sólo porque tú me lo ofreces – le respondió Gilbert mientras tomaba el jugo y, aparentemente sin querer, las manos de la japonesa. Ésta se sonrojó pero de igual manera no dejaba de verlo, por un momento olvidaron al resto.

-Se ven muy lindos – dijo Felicia. Ambos se sobresaltaron, Gilbert tomó la botella y Sakura juntó sus manos mirando hacia otra dirección.

Lovina le arrojó a Felicia un trozo de pizza- serás tonta! -.

-ahh, por qué .. no arrojes la pizza!- comenzó a comer lo que le había arrojado.

Sakura estaba nerviosa – B-Bueno … quiero pasar al baño antes, debo irme ya … los veo al rato –hizo una reverencia y se fue rápidamente. Felicia se puso de píe y fue a acompañarla. Gilbert seguía sin hablar, tenía en la mente la imagen de Sakura ofreciéndole el jugo – Es hermosa – susurró. Ludwig se le acercó.

-Regresa … ni si quiera le has tomado al jugo – a esto Gilbert sacudió su cabeza, miró el jugo que tenía entre sus manos y sonrió – jeje, si, no le he tomado … - abrió la botella y le tomó. Luego se puso de pie para irse – nos vemos en la salida … por cierto, tu tampoco has tomado nada -.

– S-Si, claro … nos vemos- Si que había cambiado mucho su hermano. Le miraba como se iba alejando cuando alguien se le colgó de la espalda.

-vee~ Luddy! ¿Tampoco has tomado nada? … ¡Te ofrezco de mi jugo de tomate! – Ludwig volteó a verle, era Feliciano, pues quién más, si Romano y Lovina ya no estaban.

-E-Esta bien … pero sólo un trago, casi no me gusta…- le respondió. Feliciano agarró el vaso y se lo pasó. Ludwig le dio un trago, no era jugo de tomate normal, tenía algo más que brindaba un sabor diferente.

-¿Te gustó? – le preguntó Feliciano, a lo que Ludwig respondió que sí y le dio otro trago.

-¿Qué es? … no es simplemente jugo de tomate – Feliciano sólo le sonrió, le tomó de la mano y le jaló.

-Ya sonó el timbre, debemos ir a nuestras clases – Ludwig se molestó, pues Feliciano había evadido su pregunta.

Kiku ya estaba en su aula, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, ver a Yao de nuevo le había alegrado un poco el día. Arthur aún no llegaba al aula.

-Hola Kiku – alguien se le acercó- Escuché que Yao regresó-.

-Ah, hola Matthew…sí, es bueno que haya regresado … - le brindó una sonrisa- tu…¿Conoces a Yao-nii desde hace mucho? – le preguntó Kiku.

Matthew se recargó en la ventana que estaba al lado del asiento de Kiku – No realmente, lo conocí por Arthur … es una buena persona y me comenzó a llamar Matty –rió un poco.

-¿Por Arthur? – Kiku sintió curiosidad.

-Si, Yao entró aquí igual que Sakura y tú, de intercambio académico. Pero el ya iba dos año adelantado que nosotros cuando entramos al primer semestre. Él nos daba unas tipo asesorías, es muy bueno en matemáticas –sonrío-

Kiku le miraba atento, Yao nunca le contó que hacía eso. Pero aún no sabía por qué en específico le había conocido por Arthur.

-Al principio yo no asistía a las asesorías – continuó Matthew- quien me recomendó entrar fue Arthur, él se volvió muy bueno en matemáticas gracias a Yao…por eso le conocí y aparte por qué… - Matthew se quedó en silencio, no sabía si debía continuar. Kiku le dedicaba una mirada de "¿Por qué no continuas?" – por que… bueno, seguro ya sabes que Arthur es muy popular … - Kiku le miró extrañado- popular por sus excelentes calificaciones y por que es…guapo-.

Kiku entreabrió los ojos, como de sorpresa –"Si, es muy guapo, de eso no hay duda … pero"- pensaba.

- bueno, pues …hasta antes de que llegaras … Arthur recibía muchas 'declaraciones de amor' – Kiku se quedó impresionado – y hubo un poco de tiempo en el que … Yao y Arthur … estuvieron saliendo -.

Kiku se quedo boquiabierto – "¿S-Saliendo?"- pensaba en varias cosas, él sólo se había enterado de lo que sentía por el rubio de gafas…Alfred.

-Pero no funcionó para nada, Yao era el único interesado. Luego tuvo que irse a su país, no sé a qué, pero se fue, no sin antes terminar con su relación con Arthur –continuó Matthew, Kiku seguía pasmado – A Arthur no le afectó en lo más mínimo, yo no sabía que tenían 'ese' tipo de relación, parecían más como amigos, aunque nunca los veías estar juntos en la academia, sólo algunas veces y eso por unos minutos- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – luego Yao me contactó por internet y me contó de ti y de Sakura- sonrió – y…pues bueno, luego fue cuando llegaron. Entonces … -Matthew detuvo su plática, pues Arthur se iba acercando – bueno, luego te cuento, nos vemos Kiku – le sonrió y se fue a su asiento. Kiku le siguió con la mirada, hasta que se cruzó con la de Arthur y le miró fijamente.

Arthur presentía que hablaban de él, la reacción de Matthew lo demostró. Miró a Kiku mientras avanzaba a su lugar. -¿Te fue bien con Sakura? ¿Le pasó algo? – le preguntó, aún sabiendo que no sólo estaba con Sakura.

Kiku no dijo nada por unos instantes, le seguía mirando y pensaba en lo que recientemente le había dicho Matthew. Después desvió la mirada. –No…no pasó nada malo … sólo nos encontramos con un conocido de nuevo – le dijo al fin.

-¿Ha si? ¿Tienes un conocido aquí? –le preguntó Arthur, aparentando no saber nada del asunto - ¿Quién es?-.

Kiku le miró de nuevo – Se llama Yao … Yao Wang ¿Lo conoces? – Kiku también aparentaba no saber nada.

-haa, Yao, si, ya lo recuerdo … dejó de venir porque se fue a su país ¿Apenas regresó? – le preguntó mientras sacaba su libreta.

-Si…apenas hoy volvió – Kiku miró hacia la nada por la ventana, pensando en por qué ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada –"Yao es como un hermano … debía de haberme dicho algo…en cuanto a Arthur … bueno, no somos nada" –pensaba.

El resto de clases Kiku se la pasó serio, en silencio, más de lo normal. Arthur lo notó, luego recordó que tenía los libros que habían buscado. Llegó el final de clases, ambos, Kiku y Arthur se preparaban para salir.

-Kiku – le dijo Arthur- esto…pedí prestados los libros, no sabía bien que poner y … bueno, para ponerlo mañana-.

El japonés le miraba de forma seria…muy seria, tanto que hizo incomodar a Arthur – haa, que bueno – se limitó a responderle.

-Entonces … mañana, si vendrás a mi casa … o no puedes – le preguntó Arthur, comenzando a molestarse por la actitud que le mostraba el japonés.

-"Lo había olvidado … tal vez…le pueda preguntar algo acerca de _eso_"- pensaba Kiku. Arthur asumió que era un 'no' pues no le había contestado.

-Bueno…entonces mañana en la hora del almuerzo lo haremos…nos vemos mañana – Arthur tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Nunca le dije que no – le respondió Kiku, haciendo que el rubio detuviera su paso y le mirara – Ya habíamos quedado en algo … mañana nos iremos juntos a su casa – le dijo Kiku sin mirarlo, de alguna manera se había sonrojado, pero no quería que Arthur lo viera.

Arthur estaba sorprendido pero feliz. Rió internamente por aquella respuesta – Entonces …¿Hoy no querrás que te acompañe porque Yao lo hará? –le preguntó mientras avanzaba detrás de él, pues el japonés le había rebasado.

-Puede acompañarme a la salida si gusta – se limitó a responderle el japonés. Arthur le siguió en silencio.

En la salida de la academia Sakura ya estaba junto con Yao y Gilbert, el cuál le miraba asesinamente a Yao. Arthur rió por haber podido captar aquello. Kiku volvió a ponerse serio, recordó lo que le contó Matthew, pensaba que tal vez eso era lo que le quería contar Yao.

-Hola Sakura – le saludo Arthur, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Posteriormente vio a Yao y le saludó de igual manera. Yao le correspondió normalmente, Kiku no entendía como, después de lo que s_ucedió_ con ellos, podían comportarse como si nada. Pero tal vez no conocía aún toda la historia de lo que pasó entre ellos.

-Bueno, no me agrada mucho que un cejón como tu ande tan cerca de _mi_ Kiku … pero no puedo hacer nada –dijo Yao, haciendo que Arthur frunciera el ceño.

-ja! … tu siempre tan gracioso chinito – A estas palabras Gilbert rió – bueno, debo irme, nos vemos Sakura –besó su mano, como siempre – ten cuidado al regresar- le sonrió, luego miró a Gilbert, al cual le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para tranquilizarlo - ¿Y por qué ahora no te fuiste con Ludwig?-.

-Porqué el infeliz se largó con el come-pasta, creo que iban a algún lugar …-le respondió Gilbert.

-jaja, ya veo … - Se despidieron con unos ademanes extraños que Kiku miró con mucha curiosidad. Luego, el rubio se le acercó y le sonrió. –Nosotros…nos vemos mañana Kiku,–le tomó su mano, tal como lo hacía con Sakura, y se la besó- ten cuidado al regresar – le dijo mientras no notaba la cara de sorpresa-enojo de Yao, o tal vez si la notaba…

Kiku sólo se sonrojó, había deseado que él hiciera eso desde hace tiempo…pero nunca pensó que lo haría en ese instante, lo agarro desprevenido. – S-Si…tenga cuidado usted también – le respondió de manera nerviosa. Le brindó una pequeña sonrisa y una reverencia.

Sakura les miraba – "ella tiene razón…se ven muy lindos" – Felicia le había dicho que ellos hacían buena pareja. Estaba encantada viéndolos cuando Gilbert le interrumpió.

-mmm…bueno, yo igual ya me voy Sakura – le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Sakura le sonrió – Claro Gilbert-san … vaya con cuidado – Gilbert no dejaba de admirarla, ese brillo de nuevo apareció alrededor de ella. Se le acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara la japonesa, y él también.

-¿G-Gilbert…-san? – Se tocó la mejilla que recién le había besado, mientras le miraba.

-P-Perdón…s-si te molesta no lo haré de nuevo – le decía mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia el suelo.

La japonesa le seguía mirando, esa expresión que mostraba le hacía ver lindo – "¡¿P-Pero que estoy pensando?!" – se decía a sí misma – N-No…no me molesta, sólo me tomó por sorpresa – le respondió al fin.

Gilbert le miro y sonrió – ha… bueno, e-entonces… ya me voy, ten cuidado – Sakura le sonrió y se despidió agitando su mano. Arthur de igual manera ya se retiraba.

Kiku, Sakura y Yao se dirigían a donde vivían los japoneses. Al entrar a casa, los tíos de los japoneses reconocieron a Yao, pues también eran descendientes. Comieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Sakura estuvo con ellos por un tiempo, luego se fue a su habitación. Yao y Kiku se quedaron juntos.

-wow, tu habitación es muy simple…-le dijo Yao mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Si…no me traje muchas cosas de Japón –le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado. – y … que querías decirme- le preguntó directamente a Yao; éste le miró por unos instantes, luego dio un largo suspiro.

-Bueno…cuando yo entré aquí, igual no conocía a nadie, pero me fui haciendo popular por mis buenas calificaciones. Luego, en el semestre pasado, entraron los de primero. Un profesor me pidió que les diera asesorías a los de tu grupo, ya que a él no entendían, al cuál por cierto luego despidieron jajaja pero esa es otra historia – Kiku le miraba atento – empecé a darles explicaciones de las dudas que tenían, y Arthur se me acercó, yo lo vi y…me gustó. Comencé a tatar de ganarme su confianza … me le acercaba pero él se mostraba algo distante – continuó Yao- un día, le confesé que me gustaba y…le dije que si podíamos tratar algo – Kiku agachó la mirada- él me contestó "como quieras" y lo tomé como un sí, obviamente, pero…después de un par de semanas nada cambió…él era tan entrado en sus asuntos, sólo si tenía duda en algo me preguntaba…sólo para eso se me acercaba. Después me enteré de lo de _yeyé_ y tuve que regresar a Japón, yo pensé que se encontraban en China y por eso me fui directo para allá jajaja … no me avisaron nada – Yao hizo una pausa, antes de continuar, miró a Kiku – Antes de irme, le dije a Arthur que debíamos terminar.

Kiku le miró –"entonces si era cierto lo que me dijo Matthew"- pensó. Yao continuó – El me dijo que si… me deseo suerte y que regresara pronto, o algo así jajaja … lo único que me agrada de él es que es amable con todo el mundo…bueno, sólo si no le molestas o le haces enojar. Me fui algo triste, pues a mi en verdad me gustaba, pero sólo era por su físico…- Yao se recostó en la cama – Me sorprendí mucho cuando me contaste que él te ha mostrado la academia y te ha acompañado a casa, ha compartido libros contigo y son compañeros de equipo…conmigo nunca fue así – sonrío – tal vez me sentí celoso, no sé si de Arthur o de ti – Kiku le miró – aiya! No me mires así…como sea, a lo que voy es que…tú…bueno Arthur se ha enamorado de ti…le gustas Kiku –le dijo mientras se levantaba.

Kiku sólo se sonrojó - ¿C-Como puedes decir eso ... tu también? - Yao ladeo su cabeza.

-¿También? ... ¿Quién más te lo ha dicho? ... ha, pero es la verdad. Arthur no se comporta así como contigo con cualquiera - le respondió Yao recostándose de nuevo.

-N-No importa quién lo dijo ... ¿eso era lo que me querías contar...? - Kiku se puso de pié y se asomó por la ventana - ya esta obscureciendo...-

-Ay! no me corras ... si, es todo - Yao se levantó, suspiró y le abrazó - espero que contigo si vaya en serio Kiku...no me agrada mucho que el cejon idiota que alguna vez me gustó ahora esté enamorado de mi Kiku-.

-No soy tu Kiku ... y eso aún no es seguro ... mañana iré a su casa - le respondió Kiku.

-Ah?! ¿A su casa? ... eso es... ¡¿Que has hecho con Arthur?! - Kiku le miró extrañado - él ni en un millón de años invitaría a Alfred...si lo conoces ¿No? - Kiku respondió un "Sí" con la cabeza tratando de recordar a Alfred…"ha si, el de gafas" pensó - aiya! ... esto es impactante... tendré pesadillas!-.

-No exageres...sólo es por el trabajo que hay que hacer...- respondió Kiku de lo más normal, pero por dentro se sentía inquieto. Después de eso, Yao fue a despedirse de Sakura; Kiku le acompañó a la salida. Luego, regresó a su habitación, pensando en todo lo que ya sabía.

-El chico que me gusta ... que _creo_ que me gusta, tuvo una relación con Yao-nii...o algo así - suspiró -se lo preguntaré mañana ... - se estiró, fue a tomar un baño para relajarse y se fue a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, los japoneses iban apresurados a la academia, por alguna razón ambos se levantaron tarde, ni tiempo les dio de desayunar algo. Sakura se echo a correr, pues su aula quedaba más retirada que la de Kiku, él siguió caminando pero a prisa. Entró casi corriendo al aula.

- Buenos días Kiku...Se te hizo algo tarde - le saludo Matthew.

-Buenas, Matthew-san...si, algo, pero si llegue - le sonrió algo esforzado. Kiku se fue a sentar y a retomar el aliento, sentía que dejaría de respirar.

-ah! Hola Kiku - le saludó Arthur. Kiku le miró y le respondió el saludo, a los pocos minutos el timbre sonó - Por poco y no llegas ¿Pasó algo?-.

El japonés dio un largo suspiro - No...Sólo se nos hizo un poco tarde - soltó una pequeña risita.

Sakura iba hacia su aula, en timbre sonaba mientras ella aún continuaba corriendo. De pronto alguien salió de un aula y chocó con ella, haciendo que cayera al piso y se lastimase un poco la rodilla.

-¡Disculpe! – dijo aquella persona – no me fije y … Sakura, eres tu…l-lo siento-.

-Sakura se sobaba sus golpes – N-No, yo lo siento…también fue mi culpa por andar corriendo – había reconocido la voz de aquella persona – ¡¿G-Gilbert-san?! – "Siempre choco con él" pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

-N-No…no te disculpes – él la miraba preocupado - ¿Te lastimaste, quieres que te ayude? – la tomó del brazo.

-No se preocupe…e-estoy bien – Sakura intentó ponerse de pié, pero la rodilla le dolía, lo que hizo que se tambaleara un poco y casi volviera a caer. Gilbert la detuvo, tomándola por la cintura y apegándola a él. Sakura sólo se sonrojó más, pero no se movió.

-No lo creo … te llevaré a la enfermería – le dijo Gilbert mientras le tomaba de las piernas y la cargaba.

-N-No…no tiene que hacer esto…puedo ir caminado –le dijo Sakura mientras trataba de oponerse a que la cargara, lo que resultó inútil.

-Tonterías…ni siquiera pudiste ponerte de pie –le respondió Gilbert – yo te llevaré. Agárrate bien – él mismo se sentía apenado por hacer eso, pero su _amada_ lo necesitaba, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo, se sonrojó un poco por ello. Sakura no tuvo más remedio que acceder, le abrazó por el cuello escondiendo su rostro. Al llegar a la enfermería le dijeron que no le había pasado nada grave, pero debía quedarse por unos minutos allí. Sakura estaba preocupada por su clase, pero el encargado le dijo que le haría un justificante, pero no los tenía allí, debía ir por ellos a la planta baja.

-Entonces, Sakura, regreso en un momento…Gilbert se quedará contigo, no sé si sea bueno o malo, pero él fue el que te trajo aquí, ya vuelvo –salió el encargado.

-tsh, ese tonto – dijo Gilbert algo molesto. Sakura sólo rió, estaba sentada en una de las sillas del consultorio -Creo que eres muy conocido pero no tienes muy buena fama – le dijo la japonesa. Gilbert hizo una mueca "Si, es cierto..." pensó – Pero yo pienso que eres…genial –agachó la cabeza son un ligero sonrojo – Me has…ayudado mucho-.

-"No de nuevo…tu me haces…perder el control...ya es suficiente"- pensó Gilbert. Se le acercó y le levantó el rostro, haciendo que le mirara – Ellos tienen razón…soy un desastre, pero gracias a ti…me he compuesto –Sakura le miró extrañamente – Yo…nunca antes me había fijado en alguien…nunca antes yo…me había enamorado…creo que es la primera vez – Sakura se sonrojó al escucharlo decir eso.

-¿Q-Que cosas dice? … -desvió la mirada, pero Gilbert de nuevo hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Lo siento…pero fue tu culpa…en cuanto te vi…te escuché … te hablé…me enamoré – Gilbert se fue acercando a Sakura, ésta se encontraba inmóvil –"¡¿Me va a besar?!" pensó – no se…si tu sientas lo mismo pero yo…yo haré que te enamores de mi…no te dejaré ir-.

-G-Gilbert-san…- Sakura susurró…sintió como sus labios se rosaban con los de Gilbert, incluso sintió cuando se lamió los labios aquel – Y-Yo…yo no tenía idea de que usted … sentía eso-.

-¿Te alegra saberlo? –le respondió, mientras tomaba el rostro de la japonesa delicadamente con ambas manos. Sakura sólo le miró tiernamente. No sabía que decir, tal vez si le alegraba saber eso…pero quería saber más, mucho sobre de él. – Sabes…tu, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa…te lo diré con gusto-

-A-Ah, yo…no es…quiero decir…-se ponía nerviosa "¿A caso me leyó la mente?" pensó – S-Sabe…hoy…Kiku-nii irá con Arthur…a hacer un trabajo, yo … bueno, me preguntaba si usted no querría … - Sakura aún no terminaba la frase cuando Gilbert la interrumpió.

-¡Te invito un helado! – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Vale? – Sakura respondió un "sí" con la cabeza. – Ya está…entonces a la salida nos iremos juntos-

Sakura le sonrió, estaba ligeramente sonrojada _"¿Debería contarle a onii-san?_" se preguntó.

* * *

Tada~! /o/ (?)


	5. Chapter 5

Lo escribi desde hace un buen...pero me daba fojera (?)

* * *

_Los japoneses apenas lograron llegar a tiempo a la academia. Kiku, ya en su clase, trataba de retomar el aliento y calmarse, pues hoy era ese día '__**especial'**__. Sakura, por su parte, corría a prisa para lograr llegar a su clase, pero no lo consiguió, pues chocó con alguien y se lastimó, ese alguien era Gilbert, quién le ayudó llevándola a la enfermería y confesándole ciertas cosas que la hicieron agitarse._

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, Sakura y Kiku se encontraban comiendo bajo un árbol, el mismo en el que llegaron el primer día. Ambos estaban en silencio, tenían el presentimiento de que se tenían que decir algo. Pero ninguno hablaba, sólo observaban a los alumnos que iban y veían de un lado a otro.

-Es increíble la cantidad de gente que hay en la cafetería- al fin habló Sakura.

Kiku se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla – S-Si – se limitó a responderle- lo bueno es que fuimos de los primeros-.

-Si…y, así que hoy irás a la casa de Arthur-san... – le dijo Sakura.

-S-Sí – le respondió Kiku- espero no tardar mucho, aunque no tenemos nada más que la información- le respondió sin mirarle – Por cierto … ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-.

-¡No! –le respondió rápidamente- Qu-Quiero decir… de eso te quería hablar –Sakura se notaba algo nerviosa.

-¿De eso? ¿Qué pasa? – Kiku le miró curioso.

-Bueno, es que hoy … tuve un pequeño accidente – Kiku le interrumpió, preguntándole si le había pasado algo grave, todo exaltado. Sakura le explico el 'accidente' y se calmó Kiku. –Bueno, a lo que voy es que … Gilbert-san, él…me invitó a salir-.

-¿Salir? … ¿A dónde? – Kiku ladeo su cabeza, se le hacía un poco extraño.

-Pues, me invitó un helado, entonces yo le dije que si … y por eso iremos al salir de clases, así que no debes preocuparte por llevarme a casa… – le respondió algo nerviosa, pensando que Kiku se enojaría o algo. Él sólo dio un suspiro.

-No puedo negarte que lo hagas…si tu le dijiste que sí es porque eso quieres – le respondió, haciendo que Sakura le mirara.-¿D-De verdad no te molesta?- le preguntó la japonesa, a lo que él respondió negando con la cabeza. –Además – continuó Kiku – debo ir a hacer ese trabajo con Arthur-san, no es como si pudiera impedir que… espera – Kiku se puso a pensar- Dijiste que irás …con Gilbert-san…y el te invitó ¿Verdad? – Sakura acertó con la cabeza, mirándole extrañada.

-Entonces ¿No te molesta, verdad? – Kiku negó, pero le miró fijamente, pidiéndole que le contara lo que había pasado en la enfermería, cómo es que le había pedido que salieran. Sakura se puso nerviosa pero decidió contárselo.

Mientras tanto, Arthur se encontraba en la cafetería, viendo que cosa compraba para comer, le comenzaba a molestar tanta gente parada, algunos sólo estorbando.

-ahh~! Arthie, que milagro, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí – le dijo alguien a quién no soportaba mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Francis?! –le dijo, más bien, le gritó Arthur, apartándose de él.

-oh~! Nada, nada, si estas molesto sólo dímelo – le dijo en un tono burlón- por cierto ¿Y tu japonesito? -.

Arthur suspiró, como si por cada suspiro que diera su paciencia aumentara. Pero esto se quebranto al escuchar a otra persona odiosa justo antes de responderle a aquel.

-Hey! Iggy! Qué bueno verte, hahahaha! – Aquél tipo se le lanzo encima- ¿Ya has comido algo? Toma, te regalo una hamburguesa, me sobró!- le decía mientras le daba, a la fuerza, una hamburguesa.

-Espera, espera Alfred –le dijo el otro rubio de cabellos largos- lo interrumpiste justo cuando iba a responderme donde estaba su japonés- Alfred se río y pidió disculpas, luego miro a Arthur y le preguntó lo mismo.

A Arthur le comenzaba a dar un pequeño tic en el ojo, suspiró de nuevo y al fin les contestó – Esta con Sakura, su hermana. Me dijo que debían hacer algo- les respondió mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar.

-oh! De verdad…oye! ¿Ya conoces a su hermana? –le preguntó Francis mientras le alcanzaba.

-Si ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? – le preguntó algo molesto.

-No…bueno sí, es linda, igual que Kiku. Pero no…no me interesa en la manera que estas pensando –sonrió. El otro, Alfred, se había quedado cayado, lo que fue algo raro para Francis y Arthur, así que voltearon a mirarle. Se veía triste.

-Yo…no la he conocido ¿Es cierto que Gil ya le habla? –les preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-oh! Si… bueno, eso dicen pero – Francis camino hacia él – Podemos ir a buscarla y … que Arthur nos la presente a ambos- Arthur se negó inmediatamente, pero nunca gana algo contra ese par. Así que se pusieron en búsqueda de los orientales.

-Después de unos minutos los encontraron - ¡Ahí están! –gritó Francis, mientras se pegaba al vidrio de la ventana.

-oh~! Vamos Iggy! –Alfred lo tomó del brazo junto con el otro rubio y los jaló, haciéndolos correr.

Por otro lado, Sakura le había contado todo a Kiku.

-Así que…Gilbert-san se ha enamorado de ti – le dijo Kiku en un tono serio.

-S-Sí … eso me dijo – le respondió tímidamente –aún no se … si lo diga en serio, por eso yo- continuó Sakura, pero Kiku le interrumpió inmediatamente.

-Sí le creo- ambos se miraron – después de lo que te han contado acerca de él y como ha cambiado con tu aparición, yo si lo creo- le sonrío a su hermana.

Sakura le miró por unos instantes – Si, tal vez … es como Arthur contigo ¿No? – la sonrisa de Kiku se borró de su rostro - ¿Q-Que pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? – le preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-No … no te preocupes – Kiku suspiró- sabes, ayer Yao me contó algo –Sakura le miraba curiosa, Kiku le contó lo pasó entre Yao y Arthur.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad? – dijo sorprendida- no me imaginaba…-

-Matthew me dijo lo mismo, o algo parecido -.

-¿Matthew? – Sakura le miró, pues no sabía de quién hablaba, no conocía a nadie más fuera de su grupo, salvo a los italianos, Gilbert, Ludwig y Arthur.

-Si, es un compañero de mi clase, incluso el iba a decirme algo más pero ya no se pudo-.

-ahh, ya veo – sakura suspiró – Yo ya te había dicho que tal vez le habías gustado a Arthur-san – miró a Kiku- y Yao-nii dijo lo mismo. Estoy casi segura que Ma…¿Cómo era?-.

-Matthew…- le respondió Kiku sin mirarle, pues se comenzaba a sonrojar.

-ha si, estoy segura de que Matthew dirá lo mismo- le brindó una ligera sonrisa –además de que Felicia-chan piensa lo mismo-.

-eso…no lo se – le respondió Kiku, se puso de pie para ayudarle a Sakura a levantarse, mirando hacia un lado y fue cuando pudo observar que, muy a lo lejos, se acercaba Arthur junto con otras 2 personas.

-Es lo más seguro- Sakura se puso de pie y sacudió su falda – Siento que eres su tipo-

-¿S-Su tipo? ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?- le respondió algo alterado, pues se iba acercando más Arthur y sus acompañantes.

-Bueno, es mi opinión, yo que sé… - Sakura vio que Arthur ya estaba prácticamente al lado de ellos. Ambos japoneses se quedaron quietos y se miraron el uno al otro.

-Hola Sakura, hola Kiku – les saludó Arthur con una sonrisa, los otros dos se quedaron en silencio.

-Ho-Hola Arthur-san –le respondió Sakura - ¿Cómo ha estado?-.

-Bien, gracias ¿Y ese milagro que ahora no estás con los escandalosos esos? –le preguntó Arthur.

-ah, pues…hoy quería platicar con oniisan – Sakura sonrió ligeramente, el mencionado sólo les miraba.

-ya veo – dijo el rubio de ojos verdes – por cierto, Kiku – le tomó del hombro- ya conoces a Alfred ¿verdad? – Kiku acertó con la cabeza – bueno, ahora te presento al imbécil éste, se llama Francis -.

-oye, oye, no seas tan duro Arthie~ - decía mientras se acercaba al japonés, le tomaba su mano delicadamente y se la besaba. Kiku le miró sonrojado, mientras Arthur ardía en celos – Soy Francis, es un placer conocerle al fin-.

-M-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kiku Honda – hizo una reverencia. Arthur les miraba, al igual que Sakura.

-Kiku, suena lindo tu nombre – le respondió Francis, a lo que el japonés sólo le agradeció algo apenado, Francis sólo se rió, le pareció lindo ese gesto del japonés. Luego miró a Sakura – Y supongo que esta bella dama es tu hermana~ - Kiku miró a Sakura.

-ah, K-Kon'nichiwa, soy Sakura Honda – la japonesa se puso algo nerviosa, hizo una reverencia mientras se presentaba.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura – Francis de igual manera, tomó su mano delicadamente y la besó, brindándole igual una sonrisa cálida – es bueno conocerte al fin, he oído tanto de ti-

-¿A-Ah si? – le respondió. Arthur les miraba, de pronto recordó a Alfred y volteó a verlo, él estaba pasmado viendo a la japonesa.

-Bueno, ya basta – interrumpió a Francis, que comenzaba a coquetear con ella- Ven Sakura, tengo a otro idiota que presentarte – Kiku se rió ligeramente por ese comentario, Sakura sólo le siguió.

Alfred incluso había dejado de comer, pues al ver como el viento revolvía sus cabellos la hacía ver más linda. –Ese tonto de aquí, se llama Alfred – hablo Arthur- va en nuestra clase-.

-ah, va con ustedes… - miró a Kiku y Arthur, quienes acertaron con la cabeza. – Mucho gusto Alfred-san – le sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

-N-No…el gusto…es mío – le respondió con un brillo en los ojos – en verdad eres muy linda – Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente por este comentario. Kiku les miraba "lástima que ya tiene a alguien, igual Alfred no me cae tan bien que digamos …" pensó.

Arthur miró a Kiku, presentía que era lo que pensaba, pues él sabía acerca de lo de Gilbert. – bueno, ya casi es hora de que termine el descanso y eso... hay que ir avanzando-

Sakura se acercó a Kiku, ya que éste le había llamado. –Quiero que después me cuentes todo lo que pase hoy ¿Vale?- le preguntó Kiku, obviamente en su idioma natal.

-Si, siempre y cuando tú también me lo cuentes –le respondió Sakura de igual manera.

-Si, aunque no creo que pase nada –le respondió con un ligero sonrojo. Sakura no pudo evitar contener la risa. Los otros 3 les miraban extrañados, deseando saber de que hablaban los japoneses.

Iban todos juntos caminando hablando de cosas triviales cuando se cruzaron con alguien que, aparentemente, buscaba a Sakura.

-ah, hola Saku … - le dijo aquella persona con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba y saludaba de igual manera a Kiku.

-Hola Gilbert-san – le respondieron al unisono los japoneses.

-Te estaba buscando Sakura – le preguntó aún con su sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura le iba a responder, pero Kiku le ganó - ¿Para ponerse de acuerdo por lo de hoy? – le miró fijamente, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera.

-¿C-Como…sabes que…- Gilbert no podía ni hablar, estaba más que sorprendido. Los otros tres les miraban de igual manera, pero Alfred era el que le propiciaba una mirada diferente, como de odio.

-¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? – le respondió seriamente. Sakura estaba algo apenada – Espero y no sea algún tipo de broma o algo así-.

Gilbert captó el mensaje, cambió casi inmediatamente su cara de sorpresa – por supuesto que no, yo no le haría daño…yo voy en serio, Kiku – le respondió con una ligera sonrisa. Arthur y Francis sabían a lo que se referían. En cuanto a Alfred, él se fue de allí, se molestó por eso, tal vez había entendido que no tenía oportunidad alguna con Sakura.

El japonés le miró por unos instantes sin decirle nada. Sakura estaba algo sonrojada, miraba a ambos, a su hermano y a Gilbert. – Entonces, no nos vaya a decepcionar…a ambos, cuide de ella - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta pasa seguir su camino – evite que se vuelva a lastimar ¿De acuerdo?- detuvo su paso para voltear y mirarle de nuevo.

Sakura se sintió muy feliz por esas palabras que había dicho Kiku, miró a Gilbert sonriendo ligeramente. –Por supuesto que lo haré, no los decepcionaré._ Lo prometo _– le respondió Gilbert con una sonrisa. Kiku de igual manera sonrió para luego seguir caminando, dejándolos solos.

-ahh~ Que bonito – dijo Francis haciendo que Kiku lo viera – se ve que si la ama y mira que yo lo conozco desde hace mucho – Siguieron caminando por unos cuantos metros más en silencio.

-Bueno, yo aquí los dejo. No sé qué clase me toca, ¿Pueden creerlo? – Francis se río como loco mientras se iba alejando – nos vemos~-

Kiku le miraba mientras se alejaba, luego la mano de Arthur, que puso en su hombro, le guió a dentro del aula. Kiku caminó en silencio, sólo hasta que Arthur le hizo una pregunta.

-Y…¿Hoy, nos iremos saliendo se aquí o … quieres ir a tu casa? – le decía mientras se recargaba en su mesa.

-A-Ah, pues…no lo sé, yo tenía pensado irnos de aquí, pero no se cuanto nos tardemos – le contestó algo nervioso mientras pensaba unas cuantas cosas.

-Pues…tal vez nos tardemos bastante. Puede que hasta la noche andemos terminando, eso si contamos que nos vamos saliendo de la academia – Arthur dio un largo suspiro – si primero vas a tu casa, terminaremos aún más tarde – continuó.

Kiku le miró – Entonces…deberíamos irnos saliendo de aquí ¿No? -.

Arthur acertó con la cabeza – mmm … ah! – Arthur le miro algo entusiasmado. Luego se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Kiku se sonrojó bastante – P-Pero … ¿No le molesta?- le dijo algo apenado.

-Claro que no…al contrario, por mi encantado –le brindo una sonrisa - ¿Qué dices? –

El japonés desvió la mirada algo sonrojado – E-Esta bien … pero entonces, si debemos pasar primero a mi casa … -.

-Como digas – Arthur se veía feliz. Tomó asiento, pues la clase estaba por comenzar. Kiku por su parte, no podía concentrarse, esa _petición_ de Arthur le había hecho revolverse del estómago "_E-Era lo que yo pensaba y quería, pero…no sé por qué estoy tan nervioso_" pensó esto mientras, a escondidas, le mandaba un mensaje a Sakura.

La clase de Sakura y Gilbert se había juntado. Los profesores titulares iban a organizar una especie de evento juntos, por lo que estaban en un aula grande. Sakura, al recibir el mensaje de Kiku se asombró y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – le preguntó Felicia - ¿Te sientes mal? … ha no, no creo – se respondió a sí misma, pues Sakura estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-ah, no nada. Estoy bien – le sonrió mientras respondía ese mensaje.

Felicia se estiró para ver si podía notar el motivo de la felicidad de Sakura; ella pudo notarla y le contó.

-Se trata de onii-san, él…irá a casa de Arthur-san – Felicia le prestaba atención – me dijo que él le había pedido que se quedara a dormir en su casa, pues iban a terminar tarde el trabajo y regresar en la noche era muy peligroso. Él aceptó, pero me preguntó si estaba bien haber hecho eso – Sakura al fin había terminado el mensaje.

-oh, que envidia ¿Y qué le dijiste? – le preguntó curiosa Felicia.

– Le dije que había hecho bien y que yo tenía razón. Arthur-san lo ama –sonrío ampliamente. Felicia estaba sorprendida.

-ahh!...bueno, pues yo pensaba lo mismo – sonrió de igual manera – nunca antes Arthur se había comportado con alguien así ni le había invitado a su casa ni mucho menos le había propuesto quedarse a dormir – Felicia estaba emocionada por lo que agitó sus manos de una manera extraña.

Sakura se rió al ver sus movimientos - ¿Y por qué se emociona? – le preguntó.

-Pues porque tal vez, gracias a tu hermano, Arthur cambie de carácter. De hecho ya lo está haciendo. Antes andaba por la vida todo enojado – hizo un puchero –y eso no va con su bello rostro y esos ojos tan lindos que tiene – sonrió de nuevo –me alegro mucho de que ustedes hayan llegado – abrazó a Sakura, ésta le correspondió el abrazo algo sonrojada.

-Hey!, suéltala que es mía – Gilbert se acercó y las separó, abrazando a Sakura por detrás, ésta sólo se sonrojó.

-¿Tuya? – Felicia les miró por unos momentos mientras pensaba - … ehh?! … ¿De verdad? ¡Kya! – Gritó aún más emocionada- pero si son tan lindos ustedes dos –se les lanzó encima.

-F-Felicia-chan…aún no…bueno, todavía no debe decir nada –le dijo Sakura aún más sonrojada. Gilbert de igual manera estaba sonrojado.

-Ay! No importa…yo se que ustedes terminarán juntos –dijo con un brillo en los ojos – al igual que Kiku y Arthur, oh dios mío ¡Son las parejas perfectas! – se tocaba las mejillas parecía una '_fangirl'_ . Sakura sólo se rió.

-Yo igual espero eso de mi onii-san – Gilbert les miraba confundido. Ambas le contaron lo que iba a pasar. El resto del día continuó normal, por lo menos para Sakura, por que Kiku estaba muy nervioso, tanto porque su querida hermana pasaría la tarde con Gilbert como porque se acercaba el final de las clases, y eso significaba que iría con Arthur a su casa.

Kiku le mandó un mensaje a Sakura diciendo "cuídate mucho, no llegues tarde a casa, avísame cuando llegues", Arthur pudo ver cuando enviaba este mensaje. – Te preocupas mucho por tu hermana ¿Verdad? – Kiku se sobresaltó y le miró.

-¿E-Eso cree? … bueno, es que, no quiero que le pase nada malo –le respondió nerviosamente – no es que desconfíe de Gilbert ni nada, pero ella es mi única hermana –sonrió – no permitiré que nada ni nadie le haga daño-.

Arthur se puso algo celoso, sí, de Sakura. Se le acercó a Kiku y le susurró al oído –Cómo me gustaría ser tu hermano…así me protegerías tanto como a Sakura - .

Kiku se sonrojó completamente – E-Eso, tal vez si sería bueno ¿Nos vamos? –caminó para salir del aula, Arthur le siguió detrás suyo. Minutos después, ya cuando se acercaban a la salida de la academia, el mensaje que Kiku había mandado fue respondido.

Arthur le miró –¿ Y dónde está Sakura?- le preguntó.

-ah, es que Gilbert-san le invitó un helado y ella aceptó … "aprovechando que yo no estaría en casa" – le respondió Kiku, pensando esto último.

-oh vaya, que interesante. Sabes, creo que Gilbert va en serio con Sakura – le dijo mirándole de lado- pero eso ya lo sabes, pues él te lo dijo-.

-Si, lo sé…confío en él – le respondió Kiku mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

-Por cierto – continuó Arthur- tu igual me debes un helado…¿Recuerdas?-.

-a-ah, si. No se me olvidó…-le respondió Kiku nerviosamente- para la semana que viene…tal vez…en el fin de semana estaría bien ¿N-No?-.

Arthur sonrió ante tal respuesta - Esta bien ¿Esa de allá es tu casa, verdad?- le dijo mientras la señalaba.

-Sí…llegamos muy rápido – Kiku se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y dejarle pasar. Arthur entró detrás suyo hasta la cocina, donde le había guiado el japonés, le ofreció un poco de agua y se dispuso a ir por sus cosas, como se quedaría en casa del rubio, necesitaba un cambio de ropa, más bien, de uniforme para mañana. Arthur le esperaba ansioso mirando curioso las figuras que tenían en su refrigerador.

-Listo Arthur-san –le dijo Kiku al momento de que entraba a la cocina.

-ah, eso fue rápido- le contesto Arthur algo sorprendido -¿Te ayudo con algo?- le preguntó mientras salían, dejando todo asegurado.

-N-No se moleste, estoy bien. Gracias de todas maneras. –le respondió el japonés. Ambos se fueron caminando de lo más normal, o eso parecía. Se cruzaron con un gato blanco que llamó la atención del japonés. Éste no pudo aguantar las ganas de acercársele lentamente para acariciarlo y tomarle una foto. Arthur le admiraba "se ve tan lindo" pensó.

Retomaron su marcha mirando todo a su alrededor, Kiku parecía fascinado, pues las calles de por ahí eran diferentes, tenían un estilo más _elegante_. Kiku miró a Arthur, recordando lo que le había dicho Sakura acerca de cómo era su casa, el rubio sintió su mirada y le vio fijamente- ¿Qué pasa?-.

-N-No…nada, sólo me preguntaba si falta mucho para llegar – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Arthur sonrió y le respondió –No, de hecho es esa de allí – le dijo señalando hacia enfrente. Kiku se quedó boquiabierto. Tenían razón, su casa era hermosa y enorme. La fachada pareciera estar hecha de oro y plata, brillaba como nunca, el sol ayudaba a ello. Tenían un jardín con rosas rojas, al cruzar por él, Kiku no pudo evitar tocarlas – son hermosas – dijo, Arthur le miró alegre, se le acercó y le tomó la mano – Que bueno que te gusten, hay que darnos prisa- le jaló hasta la puerta, abriéndola e indicándole al japonés que entrara, éste con suma timidez lo hizo.

-W-Woha~! – fue la única expresión que dejo salir Kiku una vez dentro de esa casa. Si por fuera se veía asombrosa, por dentro era aún más. Brillaba de igual manera aunque ahí no daba el sol, en verdad se sentía como en un cuento de hadas. El japonés veía todo a su alrededor cuando una voz le llamó la atención.

-¿Arthur? ¿Eres tu? – una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y largos, casi dorados y hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los de Arthur bajaba por las escaleras.

-Si madre, ya llegué –le dijo Arthur mientras se le acercaba y le saludaba – ¿Ya se van?-.

-Si, regresaremos a la noche, tal vez como a eso de las 10 – le respondió mientras le brindaba una sonrisa, casi inmediatamente captó la presencia del japonés y le miró.

Arthur se percató de ello, miró de igual manera a Kiku, estiró su mano para que éste se la tomara – Mira madre, él es Kiku – le dijo con una sonrisa, el japonés tomo aquella mano tímidamente mientras se acercaba a ellos – vino para lo del trabajo que te había contado…-.

Su madre miró por unos momentos a ambos – M-Mucho gusto – irrumpió Kiku mientras hacía una reverencia – Espero no ser una molestia – le dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

-Ah, mucho gusto pequeño – le respondió con una sonrisa la madre de Arthur – Claro que no eres una molestia ¿Te quedarás hasta tarde? – le preguntó mientras tomaba su bolso que estaba cerca de una mesa al terminar las escaleras.

-Bueno, en realidad si, él se quedará a dormir…espero no sea inconveniente – le respondió Arthur.

-oh ya veo. No claro que no es inconveniente hijo, sólo asegúrense de comer algo ¿Vale? –les brindó una cálida sonrisa. – Me voy, tu padre dentro de poco vendrá a recogerme, los veo en la noche – se despidió de ambos y salió rápidamente. Kiku le seguía con la mirada.

-Ven Kiku, mi habitación está por aquí – le habló Arthur mientras subía por aquellas escaleras adornadas con algunos arreglos de rosas rojas, las mismas que estaban en el jardín. Kiku le siguió en silencio, al llegar a su habitación el japonés entró y se quedó viendo todo alrededor. Era más grande que la de él, pero era igual de simple.

Arthur río un poco por la acción de Kiku - ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? Ven – le guió hasta la mesa de para que se comenzaran a hacer el trabajo.

-ah, si. Perdón – le dijo el japonés algo apenado.

-…no te disculpes – el rubio tomó asiento frente a él, mientras le miraba. El japonés sentía aquella mirada que lo ponía más nervioso, colocó aquella tipo maleta al lado suyo para, posteriormente, comenzar a sacar las cosas que utilizarían para el trabajo, Arthur realizó lo mismo dejando salir una pequeña risita por aquél comportamiento del japonés.

Mientras eso sucedía, Sakura y Gilbert estaban sentados en una banca en un parque cerca de la academia observando el atardecer. Ya habían recorrido varios lugares, pasando por una pequeña plaza donde había una máquina que contenía algunos peluches, en él Sakura había visto un osito blanco con una corbata azul "¡Que lindo!" Gritó mientras le brillaban los ojos y se apegaba al vidrio de la máquina. Gilbert intentó repetidas veces obtener ese osito para Sakura, ella sólo le animaba diciéndole que él podía. Tras 5 intentos fallidos al fin lo logró. Sakura tomó aquel oso felizmente y le agradeció repetidas veces, Gilbert le sonrió sonrojado. En aquella banca comían ambos tranquilamente un helado. Sakura abrazaba ese oso que le habían obsequiado.

-Te gustan los peluches, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Gilbert.

-Sí, mucho – le dijo mientras miraba aquel osito en silencio con una sonrisa, luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar – ahh No..¿No crees que se parece a ti? –.

-¿a mí? … No… - le respondió mirándola extrañado.

-Si, mira – Sakura tomó el oso con una mano y lo poso a su lado comparándolos – Su cabello es blanco, el osito es blanco. Él tiene una corbatita azul que le combina, tú te vez bien cuando traes el sweater azul del uniforme – le sonrió, Gilbert se sonrojó ligeramente – Y mira, tiene los ojos … - decía mientras miraba más de cerca al oso - ¡Como los tuyos!. _Sugoi_ – dijo sonriendo.

Gilbert no sabía que decir, sentía que le abrazaría y no la dejaría ir - ¿En serio crees eso?-.

-Sí- le respondió muy segura – Se parecen…nunca había visto un oso como este…es único- miró a Gilbert – así como usted, son … únicos- le brindó una cálida sonrisa, el otro no pudo contenerse más y le abrazó fuertemente. La japonesa se quedo quieta por unos momentos mientras Gilbert le susurraba un "_tú también eres única_". Sakura se sonrojó y le correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron por unos momentos abrazados, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones.

Gilbert se fue separando lentamente de ella para mirarle fijamente, tomando su rostro con delicadeza – Yo…me puse algo nervioso cuando me enteré que Kiku ya sabía de…_eso_ – .

-Ah? ¿Por qué? – le miró algo dudosa. – Pues porque pensé que me daría algún karataso … - respondió Gilbert, Sakura no pudo evitar reír -¡¿P-Por qué te ríes? En serio pensé eso…- le respondió algo apenado.

-Por qué Kiku-nii no es tan agresivo como para hacer eso –le dijo entre risas Sakura.

-O-Oh, ya veo…aún así me dio…algo de miedo, se veía muy serio- le respondió.

-De cualquier manera- Siguió hablando Sakura – Le respondiste de una forma sabia…-.

-No – le dijo firmemente Gilbert – Sólo fue la verdad- se le acercó y le beso su labios, esos pequeños y sonrosados labios, tocándolos apenas con un ligero rose con los suyos. Sakura se quedó inmóvil mientras se sonrojaba y pensaba "¡Me beso!" – No podría mentirle al hermano de la persona que amo…y menos si sabe karate o de esas cosas –rió un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca – no quiero tenerlo de enemigo -.

-Y-Ya le dije que oniisan no es así…-le respondió aún sonrojada – pero...de una vez le aviso que alguno de estos días Kiku-nii podría toparse con usted y hablar muy seriamente – le dijo en un todo serio que hizo que Gilbert le mirara con sorpresa. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, pero Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más y soltó una pequeña risita –E-Era broma, no se preocupe -.

Gilbert le miró e hizo una mueca – Así que era una broma…no me andes asustando así –se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Está bien, no se lo volveré a hacer –le sonrió. Gilbert le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios y le sonrió de igual manera – D-Deje de hacer eso…por favor – le contestó la japonesa apenada.

-¿Te molesta? – le dijo Gilbert. Sakura negó rápidamente con la cabeza – es sólo que…- habló la japonesa mientras abrazaba al osito aquel – me toma por sorpresa…- Gilbert abrió los ojos asombrado.

-Entonces te debo de pedir permiso…- Sakura desvió la mirada sonrojada, lo que Gilbert tomó como un 'Sí' – Ya veo, entonces… Sakura Honda ¿Te puedo besar? – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Sakura acertó con la cabeza mientras le miraba algo tímida. Gilbert sonrió justo antes de posar sus labios muy delicadamente con los de la japonesa, lo hacía lentamente, quería disfrutar ese momento. Quería que nunca terminara. Quería estar así con ella por siempre, quería que sólo fuera suya. La abrazó por la cintura mientras la continuaba besando. Sakura sentía que su corazón se saldría de tan fuerte que latía, sintiendo los labios de Gilbert, estaba sumamente emocionada. Tal vez ella también se había enamorado de él al momento que chocaron en aquel pasillo y le ayudó a salir de la academia. No lo sabía, eso era lo que quería averiguar, por eso estaba allí con él. Cuando se le confesó Gilbert, tenía la misma sensación que ahora sentía, sólo que esta vez mientras se besaban, era mucho más intensa. Gilbert se sentía incluso más emocionado "no la soltaré nunca" pensó mientras se separaba lentamente, terminando aquel beso. Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos. Luego de unos segundos, Gilbert se comenzó a sonrojar demasiado, lo que hizo que la japonesa regresara del _paraíso_, sonrojándose se igual manera.

-Y-Yo creo que…ya deberíamos de irnos...– dijo Gilbert mientras se ponía de pie y le tomaba de la mano. – no vaya a ser que tu hermano se enoje de que aún no regresas, jejeje-.

Sakura sonrió mientras avanzaba junto a él – Gilbert-san, a caso usted olvidó que mi oniisan no está en casa…- le respondió.

-Ah, cierto…que está con el cejon, lo olvidé - le respondió nerviosamente – de cualquier forma debe estar pasándola bien con Arthur…oh y podrías dejar de llamarme de a 'usted', siento como si aún fuéramos unos completos extraños cuando me llamas así…-.

-Perdone – le contestó la japonesa – es la costumbre…pero trataré –le sonrió. Sakura le indicaba por donde quedaba su casa para que le acompañara. Gilbert la llevó hasta su puerta. Se despidieron normalmente.

Sakura entró a su casa, habían varias llamadas en la contestadora, corrió rápido a ver quién era el que habría marcado, pensando inmediatamente en Kiku –ah...no era oniisan…- suspiró tranquila al ver que eran de sus tíos diciendo que se tardarían otra semana en volver a casa. Fue a su habitación recordando lo que había hecho en el día, hasta lo último: El beso.

-oh, por _kamisama_- dijo recostada en la cama cubriéndose el rostro – Nos besamos…¡Nos besamos! ¡¿Cómo le diré eso a oniisan?! ¿Y si se molesta? … ha cierto –sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje a Kiku. Dio un largo suspiro – Creo que…me gusta-.

Mientras tanto Kiku se encontraba concentrado haciendo aquel dichoso trabajo, o eso parecía, pues desde que entro a esa casa y subió a ese cuarto miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Arthur le miraba de vez en cuando, ya eran casi las 9 de la noche y aún no comían nada pero ya casi terminaban ese trabajo, Sólo faltaban los datos del equipo y referencias de donde se sacó la información. El rubio se puso de pié y llamó a una de sus sirvientas, el japonés le siguió con la mirada. Arthur ordenó que les trajeran algo para comer, luego regresó a su asiento frente a Kiku.

-Usted…¿Sólo vive con sus padres? – le preguntó Kiku sin mirarle.

-No- le respondió rápidamente Arthur – Tengo unos hermanos, pero son bastante molestos y hay veces que ni llegan a casa – dio un largo suspiro – para ser sincero es mejor para mí que no estén-.

El japonés seguía sin mirarle, pero pensaba en varias cosas - ¿No se lleva bien con ellos? – le preguntó - ¿Se parecen a usted?- ni siquiera él sabía porque había hecho esa segunda pregunta.

-No…de hecho somos algo diferentes…bueno, todo mundo dicen que soy el que más se parece a mis padres, como sea…–.

- Es cierto – le interrumpió el japonés –...bueno, aún no conozco a su Padre, pero sé que tiene los mismos ojos verdes que su Madre, al igual que su hermoso cabello dorado…- el japonés decía esto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial, lo que Arthur pudo notar y le provocó un ligero sonrojo – Además de que tiene algunos rasgos de la cara parecidos, de seguro usted es casi idéntico a su padre…- continuó hablando el japonés.

-K-Kiku…- dijo casi en un susurro el rubio, a lo que el japonés le miró y reaccionó.

-A-ah…bueno yo…o-olvídelo – el japonés se puso de pié para salir de aquel lugar "No puedo creer que haya dicho eso…" pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Kiku espera ¿A dónde vas? – corrió Arthur para impedir que abriera la puerta y _escapara_.

-Y-Yo… -le respondió algo nervioso, no sabía que decirle, no sabía que excusa ponerle para que le dejara huir por unos momentos de allí.

-Todos me dicen lo mismo…no…no te preocupes – le respondió Arthur mientras le tomaba por los hombros – estoy acostumbrado a que me digan 'Tienes los hermosos ojos verdes de tu madre al igual que su hermoso cabello dorado. Tu padre te heredó esas facciones que te hacen ver perfecto' -. El japonés le miró por sobre su hombro mientras hablaba.

-Disculpe –habló Kiku – Yo…no medí mis palabras, simplemente dije algunas cosas que pensaba y…mejor olvídelo –

Arthur frunció un poco el ceño, le jaló para voltearlo y que le mirara fijamente – No te disculpes…No lo hagas, en serio. A mi …me hizo feliz que tú me lo dijeras. Todo el mundo me lo dice pero el que tú me lo hayas dicho, fue… – hizo una pausa, el japonés le veía con cara de sorpresa – fue algo maravilloso. Yo…desde el primer instante en el que tu entraste al aula…me…me llamaste la atención – Arthur se sonrojó mucho más que Kiku. "¿Por qué no le pude decir que me enamoré de él? ¡¿Por qué?!" pensaba – Por eso yo… te pedí que fuéramos amigos…- el japonés le miraba algo decepcionado.

"¿Por qué…me siento así? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué dijera que me ama? … después de todo sólo son ideas que los demás tienen y…que yo tengo. ¿Tal vez sólo quiere jugar conmigo?" pensó Kiku.

-Pero - continuó Arthur- Yo…Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que no te quiero como amigo – el japonés agachó la mirada – No…Por qué no es lo que quiero. Lo que yo quiero es…es tenerte a ti, y no como amigo – el japonés le miró sorprendido.

-¿P-Por que…dice esas cosas? -dijo casi en un susurro el japonés.

-Por qué…-Arthur suspiró – por qué me he dado cuenta de que me enamoré…nunca antes había tenido estos sentimientos por alguien- Arthur le tomó su rostro y lo besó. Tan rápida e impulsivamente que ni él lo podía creer. Kiku quedó petrificado por unos instantes, luego reaccionó trató de quitárselo empujándolo. Arthur le tomó por la cintura apegándose a él, Kiku seguía forcejeando pero al final terminó cediendo continuando ese beso, ese dulce y delicado beso.

* * *

Quise poner que al fin se besaban, déjenme BI (?)


	6. Chapter 6

_:B_

* * *

_Sakura y Gilbert al fin habían decidido sus sentimientos, o eso se había dado a entender con ese beso. Arthur, por su parte, finalmente le había dicho a Kiku que estaba enamorado de él. El japonés no supo que decir o hacer ante eso, más que correspondérselo._

Kiku dio un largo suspiro para después sumergirse en el agua de la bañera. Arthur le había preparado el baño, diciéndole que él primero lo hiciera. Durante el tiempo que duró el baño recordó ese beso que le dio. "Esto no es bueno…¿Ahora qué haré?" se dijo a sí mismo. Si la sirvienta, que les había llevado la comida, no les hubiera interrumpido habría terminado en algo más, pero, desafortunadamente lo hizo. "Espera…¿'Desafortunadamente'? … p-por qué dije desafortunadamente…no es que yo haya querido que él siguiera…" el japonés hablaba consigo mismo mientras se veía al espejo.

Arthur estaba afuera, terminando unos pequeños detalles del trabajo – ¡Listo! – gritó, luego, como no había terminado de comer, tomó el último bocado, se limpió las manos y se puso de pie. Casi inmediatamente recordó lo sucedido- oh god, se lo dije...se lo dije y…lo besé – dijo susurrando, pues no quería que el otro le escuchara ya que tenía un baño personal, en su propio cuarto; se cubrió el rostro completamente sonrojado -¿Qué pasará ahora? – Se quedó pensando por unos momentos en las posibilidades: Ya no le hablaría más, le correspondería o lo dejaría en amigos "Espero sea la segunda…" pensó para reconfortarse a sí mismo.

El japonés ya había terminado su baño, comenzó a secarse el cuerpo "Pero…ahora sí es seguro que…" Se enredó la toalla en la cintura y con otra más pequeña se comenzó a secar el cabello "…bueno, Sakura-chan tenía razón…Sakura…¡Sakura!" Por todo lo que había pasado olvido a su hermana. Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo del baño para buscar su teléfono celular.

Arthur estaba recargado en la mesa cuando de pronto el japonés apareció, se acercó a su mochila y comenzó a buscar algo. Arthur le miraba con curiosidad pero después, esa cara cambió, pues el japonés estaba de pie frente a él, sin nada de ropa…salvo una toalla en la cabeza que se le resbalaba lentamente hacia el cuello y otra rodeándole de la cintura. No podía dejar de verlo

Kiku estaba centrado en encontrar ese mensaje de su hermana "¿Y si no me mando nada?" pensó, revisó la hora, ya casi eran las diez de la noche. Entre mensajes varios mensajes encontró el de Sakura, checó la hora en que se lo envió y suspiro tranquilo, posteriormente se dispuso a responderle. Mientras no se percataba de la situación. No se percataba de lo que le mostraba a Arthur.

El rubio le miraba de pies a cabeza, el japonés ni lo notaba. Arthur sentía que comenzaba a sonrojarse "No…fuera…pensamientos perversos, no es el momento" Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de calmarse, pensaba decirle algo al japonés pero no podía pues su delgado cuerpo no le dejaba desviar la mirada de él. Su piel deslumbrante se veía muy suave, tenía ganas de acariciarle y si el japonés no se movía a vestirse no resistiría.

Kiku sonrió, ya le había respondido a su hermana y, hecho esto, regresó de donde estaba, solo sabe él donde. Miró hacia enfrente y vio que no estaba en el baño "ah…cierto…salí corriendo del baño…" pensó mientras miraba hacia su derecha, Arthur se percató que comenzaba a mirar hacia donde él estaba y desvió la mirada con un gran rostro sonrojado. Kiku se quedó inmóvil "¡¿E-El estaba allí?!" pensó alterado, mientras se sonrojaba completamente.

-D-Deberías ir a vestirte – le dijo Arthur tratando de parecer normal – Te puede dar un resfriado…- se dio la vuelta para alejarse y dejarlo vestirse, mientras esos pensamientos perversos aumentaban, por eso, por su bien y el de Kiku, se fue alejando.- Es mi turno, ya regreso-.

Kiku seguía parado donde estaba sonrojado, Arthur le había visto desnudo…bueno, semi-desnudo, pero le había visto. "¡Esto es tan vergonzoso!" pensó mientras buscaba su ropa y se vestía lo más rápido posible. Comenzaba a sentirse cansado - ¿Y dónde dormiré? – pensó mientras veía la cama de Arthur. Dudo mucho antes de recostarse en una orilla de aquella cama, pero no quería hablar algo acerca de lo que pasó con Arthur, ni de lo del beso ni lo de recién, así que decidió hacerlo. –De cualquier manera mañana tendré que verlo…- dijo mientras se acomodaba.

Arthur tomaba el baño tranquilo, relajándose, tratando de olvidar lo de hace un rato pero era prácticamente imposible, pues el hermoso cuerpo de Kiku seguía en su mente – No de nuevo…no pienses en eso…- se sonrojó de nuevo. Terminó, se comenzó a secar y dando un suspiro se dispuso a salir del baño "Y si me ve Kiku…¿Qué pensará?" Sonrió y salió, ahora sí, del baño. No tenía cualquier sonrisa, era una lasciva, una sonrisa que podía hacer pensar que tenía planes perversos. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció al ver al japonés recostado en la cama.

-¿Ya está dormido? – susurró, mientras se acercaba para mirarle "Puede que solo esté fingiendo". -¿Kiku?...¿Ya te dormiste? – le susurraba al oído, éste sólo se removió quejándose – Si, ya esta dormido – dijo Arthur con las manos en la cintura. Luego le observó de pies a cabeza, el japonés se había puesto un short blanco, con una playera sin manga azul, ambas prendas dejaban ver su suave piel. Arthur sonrió mientras lo veía. Lucía aún más lindo mientras dormía. Se preparó de igual manera para dormir pero no sabía si despertar al japonés para acomodar bien la cama o taparle con otra manta.

-Kiku…Kiku … -le dijo mientras le agitaba delicadamente para despertarle. El japonés entreabrió los ojos y le miró algo desorientado – Déjame acomodar la cama para que estés más cómodo- le dijo mientras le ayudaba aponerse de pie. Kiku le obedeció completamente adormilado. El rubio se apresuró y le ayudó a recostarse de nuevo. - _Oyasuminasai_…Arthur-san- le susurró Kiku mientras reconciliaba el sueño. Arthur sonrió muy feliz, le dio la vuelta a la cama para recostarse igualmente al lado de él "Espero no le moleste" pensó – Good Night, my dear… - le dijo mientras le besaba una mejilla.

Mientras, Sakura estaba en casa y al recibir el mensaje de Kiku, ya dormía - ¡¿Qué le pasa a oniisan?!...si me responde hasta mañana mejor – bufo mientras revisaba el mensaje "¿Te divertiste? Mañana nos vemos en el receso. Lleva el almuerzo por favor. Descansa" dio un suspiro y dejó su teléfono a su lado – si, fue más que divertido…tal vez tu igual te divertiste – se rió un poco, luego se dispuso a dormir de nuevo. A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano. Se fue hacia la cocina para preparar el dichoso almuerzo. – Listo, le encantará – sonrió ampliamente, pues había preparado uno más que el suyo y el de Kiku. Se alistó para la academia y salió tarareando algunas canciones. –¿Habrá amanecido bien oniisan? – se pregunto.

Kiku estaba en el baño, acomodándose su cabello que, siempre que se despertaba, amanecía en completo desastre. Arthur entró sin avisar y al verlo pidió disculpas. – No se disculpe…es su casa, discúlpeme a mi –se dispuso a salir del baño.

-No…no te salgas, tu lo estas usando… -le respondió Arthur deteniéndolo del brazo.

-No se preocupe, ya terminé – le sonrió dulcemente – Puede usarlo ya usted-.

Arthur le sonrió – bueno…te vez bien – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le sonreía ampliamente.

-G-Gracias… pero sólo es el uniforme de siempre...hay que darnos prisa – le dijo con un ligero sonrojo mientras se alejaba lentamente de él para alistar sus libretas y demás cosas que necesitaba para hoy, también preparó sus cosas que había llevado a casa de Arthur. Una vez listos ambos bajaron por las escaleras, la madre de Arthur se encontraba allí, Kiku se puso algo nervioso y siguió al rubio en silencio. La madre, al verlos bajar les dio el saludo de buenos días.

-¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Arthur te trató bien? – le preguntó la madre de Arthur a Kiku.

El japonés se sonrojó un poco – S-Sí…dormí bien, gracias – le contestó algo nervioso – No se preocupe, Arthur-san me trató muy bien – al decir esto se sonrojó aún más. Arthur estaba de igual manera.

-Ah, qué bueno. Si te hubiera tratado mal ya lo hubiera golpeado – sonrió aquella mujer.

-M-Madre…- le dijo Arthur – yo a él nunca lo trataría mal – Arthur desvió la mirada. Su madre sonrió ampliamente. Kiku les miraba a ambos "los ojos de Arthur…son iguales a los de su madre…tan verdes y brillantes" pensó. Arthur tomó a Kiku de los hombros y le jaló para ya salir hacia la academia, él sólo le siguió en silencio. Su madre les despidió hasta perderles de vista. Caminaron por unas cuantas cuadras en silencio. Se encontraron de nuevo con el gato de ayer, pero ahora estaba acompañado de un gato anaranjado con rayas de un color más claro.

-Seguro es tu amigo… - decía Kiku mientras les acariciaba a ambos, ya que de nuevo se les acercó a mirarles. Arthur, en esta ocasión se les acercó también. -Kiku…- habló Arthur, el japonés se quedó petrificado, pues estaba muy cerca suyo, o así lo sentía – Respecto a lo de ayer…yo – continuó el rubio.

Kiku se puso de pie rápidamente – ahh, b-bueno…discúlpeme – Arthur no sabía por qué pedía disculpas – Es que mientras terminaba de bañarme recordé que aún no me comunicaba con Sakura…por eso aparecí de repente – se rio un poco nervioso mientras retomaba el paso.

– Bueno, no te preocupes por eso ... me refería a lo otro – le respondió caminando a su lado – tal vez tu…no me creas lo que te dije, sin embargo es la verdad. De ti depende si quieres creerme – desviaba la mirada, no quería que le viera – Y… te pido disculpas por…el beso, fue un impulso-.

"De seguro me odiará para toda su vida, era de esperarse. ¿Qué quería que pasara? ¿Qué también se enamorara de mi? ¿Un extraño al que apenas va conociendo?" pensó Arthur, pues el japonés no había dicho nada y ya estaban por llegar a la academia.

-Iré a buscar a Sakura- fue lo único que escuchó decir Arthur de aquellos labios que anoche había besado, y pensar que él ya los hacía completamente suyos – si quiere adelántese-.

Arthur no le respondió ni una palabra, sentía un extraño dolor en su pecho – sólo respóndame algo – escuchó de nuevo hablar al japonés - ¿Por qué no me mira fijamente tal y como lo hizo ayer? – le preguntó firme. El rubio se quedó cayado, no sabía que responderle – Usted dice que de mi depende el creerle o no...pero – continuó el japonés- también usted tiene que ver en mi decisión-.

Arthur le miró al fin, Kiku pudo notar algo en esos ojos, un extraño sentimiento, como una combinación de duda y felicidad. –Por qué…no puedo- le respondió el rubio.

-¿No puede qué?- le respondió el japonés sin dejar de mirarle. Se quedaron parados cerca de la entrada a la academia.

-No puedo… no puedo decírtelo aquí – le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó corriendo a un lugar que Arthur le llamaba '_secreto'_.

Sakura iba llegando a su aula, antes de entrar saludó a unos cuantos compañeros, incluidos Ludwig y Felicia, los cuales estaban por la entrada del aula, a esta última le contó algunas cosas que habían pasado ayer en su cita

-Aww~ ¿De verdad él te lo consiguió? Te hubieras traído el osito, quiero verlo…- Dijo Felicia haciendo un puchero. Sakura rió un poco – Le tomé una foto para que usted lo viera – le dijo la japonesa mientras se la mostraba. Felicia estaba, literalmente, abrazando el teléfono celular de Sakura. En eso se les acercó Ludwig y Gilbert. Felicia le dedicó una mirada pícara a aquel.

-Hola Felicia, Sakura – dijo Gilbert. Sakura sonrió y sus mejillas se coloraron tiernamente.

-Ho-Hola Gilbert-san – le dijo sonriendo – que bueno verlo…le quería ir a buscar - Gilbert le sonrió de igual manera – Si, yo sé que soy muy admirable y todo ¿Para qué me querías?-.

La japonesa se rió un poco – B-Bueno yo…le preparé un poco de comida –le dijo mientras le entregaba un recipiente – ha no, espere, ese es de onii-san – Gilbert le miraba todo asombrado con ambas manos extendidas, incluso alguien podría jurar que babeaba – aquí, este es el suyo, espero le guste – Sakura le sonrió de nuevo.

-Claro, si tu yo hiciste seguro me encantará - le contestó tomando aquel recipiente sin dejar de verla. Sakura sonrió y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de inicio de clases. Todos los alumnos corrieron a sus aulas. Justo cuando la japonesa se disponía a hacer lo mismo Gilbert le detuvo y le besó dulcemente, Felicia los espiaba desde dentro, pero Ludwig se la llevó arrastrando hasta su lugar.

-¿Nos vemos en la salida?-le preguntó susurrando al oído de la japonesa.

-S-Si…por supuesto – le respondió la japonesa, la cual rápidamente le abrazó y se dispuso a entrar a su aula, pues su profesor ya se acercaba.

–Oiga usted joven, ya debe irse a su clase – le dijo aquél profesor gruñón. – Si, si…ya voy. No se altere, ya debería conseguirse una novia, jajaja – Gilbert huyó corriendo de aquel profesor, luego miró aquel recipiente que le había entregado la japonesa. –Ella es…tan linda y perfecta- se sonrojó completamente.

-Oi~ Gil! – le llamaron haciéndolo regresar de su mundo - ¿Qué haces? Oye que crees…no vendrá el profesor, tenemos 2 clases libres~!

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Tsk, y yo que ahora si llegué temprano por esa maldita clase…- le respondió bufando.

-Si, ya se…creo que el viejo se enfermó o algo así dijeron. Hay que ir a molestar a ya sabes quién - aquél chico se lo llevó casi a la fuerza.

Por otro lado, Kiku trataba de seguirle el paso a Arthur, el cual lo traía casi arrastrando – Arthur-san espere por favor ¿Q-Que no entraremos a clase? – le preguntó preocupado Kiku. Arthur no contestó, sólo siguió avanzando – Arthur-san! – El japonés le llamaba.

Arthur finalmente se detuvo, Kiku intentaba recuperar el aliento, pues lo habían traído todo ajetreado. De pronto recordó - ¡¿Por qué no entramos a la clase?! – le preguntó casi gritándole - ¿Dónde estamos, por qué hace esto?-.

Arthur le miro seriamente – Dijiste que no sólo dependía de ti – se limitó a decirle mientras miraba al cielo. El japonés comenzó a mirar todo a su alrededor "¿Seguimos en la academia?" pensó – Si, seguimos en la academia – le respondió el rubio – este lugar casi nadie lo conoce…bueno, nadie lo conoce salvo yo – dijo mientras sonreía – cuando me harto de la gente, vengo aquí a relajarme…-.

-¿Por…qué me ha…traído aquí? – Le preguntó nuevamente el japonés. Arthur suspiró para contestarle – Nunca antes a alguien le había contado de este lugar…como te dije, sólo yo lo conozco – Arthur le miró, luego caminó hacia un árbol grande y frondoso con hermosas flores violetas en la copa.

Kiku sólo le siguió con la mirada -¿Por qué no me contesta? … - dijo el japonés apretando los puños.

-Kiku…-le llamó Arthur, indicándole que se acercara a su lado – Tal vez el que te traiga aquí no signifique nada para ti, pero para mí si es importante – le miraba fijamente, pero le trasmitía miles de sentimientos, los cuales el japonés pudo captar mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-Usted…no se…que quiere decir…por favor, sea más claro- Arthur sonrió ante esas palabras del japonés. –Si, lo seré…sólo si prometes no golpearme de nuevo…como ayer- el japonés se sonrojó e instantáneamente detuvo su marcha hacia el rubio, aunque ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, el aire removía los cabellos de ambos y levantaba algunas hojas secas que andaban por ahí. – Eres…lo suficientemente importante para mí como para que conozcas mis gustos y todo acerca de mí - al fin habló Arthur. El japonés miraba hacia otra dirección, prestando atención a las palabras del rubio – Seguramente ya has escuchado por allí que yo nunca antes le había hecho favores a alguien – continuó Arthur – favores de ningún tipo…si el profesor lo pedía lo hacía, pero de mala manera. Contigo fue…algo diferente, al verte entrar tu, eras algo nuevo para mí – el japonés seguía mirando hacia la nada – Pero … fue un buen cambio – Arthur sonrió y se recargó en el tronco de aquel árbol, dejando caer su mochila – algo que le llaman "Amor a primera vista"-.

El japonés le miró, se veía muy tranquilo, pero él aún no dejaba su mochila ni nada de las cosas que llevaba – Yo no quería creerlo, pensé que tal vez iba a ser como aquella vez con Yao – continuó Arthur – pero…no fue así, con Yao no pasó nada…sólo me atrajo el que es inteligente y lo confundí con…otra cosa. Lo bueno fue que me di cuenta antes… – Kiku miró hacia el suelo – Contigo es…como decirlo, estoy seguro de que si es amor -.

-¿y cómo puede estar usted completamente seguro de que si es amor? – Le preguntó el japonés con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, temiendo por la respuesta.

Arthur le miró serio mientras se le acercaba – Hace un momento me preguntaste porqué no te miraba ¿Cierto? -el japonés se puso nervioso, "Lo habré hecho enfadar?" pensó – Bueno pues te contestaré - tomó el rostro del japonés por la barbilla – por qué no puedo mirarte por más de cinco segundos sin pensar que eres lindo – el japonés se quedó sorprendido. Arthu se sonrojó ligeramente, pensando miles de cosas - porque no puede pasar más de diez segundos sin pensar lo agradable que debe ser estar entre tus brazos – Arthur comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla, el japonés se sonrojaba poco a poco – porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en todo el día. Porque no puedo dejar de imaginarme la sensación de tener tus labios junto a los míos – El japonés ya no podía, estaba hirviendo en vergüenza, nunca antes alguien le había dicho esas palabras – Porque…a pesar de que ya sentí tus labios, quiero sentirte aún más – Arthur no podía creer que dijera ese tipo de cosas, el japonés mucho menos.

Se separó un poco de él, pues casi le asfixiaba- Arthur…san – susurró Kiku mientras sus ojos se tornaban algo cristalinos, recordaba el primer día que llegó, el día en el que entro a esa aula y sintió una mirada _extraña_ – U-Us…ted …- balbuceó un poco.

-Desde el momento en el que entraste al aula me comencé a imaginar ese tipo de cosas … lo siento Kiku – le dijo Arthur mientras le abrazaba – Captaste mi atención completamente, desde entonces yo…he querido hacer de todo por agradarte. – el rubio comenzaba a sentirse nervioso – Yo sólo…quise mostrarte mi verdadero carácter…mi verdadero yo – le dijo mientras le soltaba lentamente – No quiero que nadie más conozca a este Arthur que estás viendo frente a ti –se arrodilló ante él, el japonés le miró algo extrañado – Kiku…por favor, déjame amarte, tu lo eres todo para mi…- tomó la mano del japonés aún arrodillado.

-A-Arthur-san...por favor, levantese… -le respondió el japonés apenado.

-No…hasta que estés convencido de que en verdad estoy enamorado de ti – le respondió fijamente, sin embargo no dejaba de estar nervioso, temía por la respuesta que le daría el japonés.

-A-Arthur-san…- el japonés le miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que en cuanto se cruzaron con los suyos le habían hechizado. No dijo ni una palabra, tan sólo le miró.

Mientras tanto, Sakura esperaba a que iniciara su siguiente clase, esperaba fuera de su aula mientras platicaba con algunos compañeros, de pronto observó que la clase de Kiku pasaba por ahí, pues reconoció al chico que recientemente le habían presentado. Sin embargo, al terminar de pasar todos no vio ni a su hermano ni a Arthur "¿Por qué no están con ellos? ¿Dónde estarán?" Se preguntó mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su teléfono celular. Su profesor se acercaba y todos se introdujeron al aula, su profesor igualmente lo hizo, pero iba acompañado de un par de chicos.

-Buenos días, alumnos – saludó el profesor, todos les respondieron – bueno, como pueden ver hoy vengo con un par de alumnos, son de otra clase pero me los encargaron ya que tienen clases libres –continuó diciendo eso ultimo como si se estuviera lamentando. Sakura estaba concentrada en sacar sus cosas cuando Felicia le interrumpió diciéndole que viera quienes eran. La japonesa al ver se quedó boquiabierta. – Tomen algún asiento libre por allá atrás o donde lo haya –les indicó el profesor a ese par de chicos. – Pero, teníamos clase libre profesor, déjenos ir a..- irrumpió uno de los chicos, a lo que el profesor, algo molesto, les contestó - ¡Por supuesto que no! No les dejaré ir para que anden haciendo sus desastres por la academia-.

-Pero no hacíamos desastre…sólo por qué nos reíamos de…- Dijo el otro, toda la clase de Sakura les miraba. –Dije que no Gilbert, ahora vayan a sentarse y los quiero separados – le contestó el profesor tratando de calmarse. Sakura y Felicia se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente. Ambos chicos bufaron por la indicación del profesor –Bueno, ya que no quieren… A ver, tu Antonio siéntate detrás de Ludwig – el chico obedeció mientras les sonreía a las chicas que le miraban, quedó casi hasta enfrente de las filas – Y tu Gilbert…siéntate detrás de … -el profesor observó los asientos –ahh, detrás de Sakura – La japonesa al ser nombrada dio un pequeño salto y Felicia no pudo contener un "uhh~" y una pequeña risita.

Ludwig se golpeo la frente pensando que había sido una mala decisión del profesor, pero no se sabía que iba a pasar. Sakura era señalada por el profesor, -Esta bien profe… - le respondió Gilbert, se fue acercando hacia aquel lugar y le brindó una cálida sonrisa a Sakura antes de sentarse. -jajajaja, será divertido… - dijo Felicia mientras les miraba a ambos, Sakura completamente roja y nerviosa, y Gilbert totalmente feliz.

El profesor suspiró y comenzó la clase, Sakura evitaba a toda costa voltear hacia atrás, pues sentía una mirada que la hacía ponerse más nerviosa. Dio un suspiro y se dispuso a concentrarse, pero en eso sonó su teléfono celular con un mensaje de Kiku. Lo leyó a escondidas y puso una enorme cara de sorpresa, contestó ese mensaje con una sonrisa "Yo lo sabía, te lo había dicho. Y ahora el te lo confesó ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? … Y no me contestaste dónde estás". Al terminar guardó su teléfono y siguió prestando atención. l profesor dejó un ejercicio y Sakura lo terminó rápidamente.

-hey~ - le susurró Gilbert al oído – ya terminaste ¿Verdad? Podemos hablar entonces… - Sakura sintió un ligero escalofrió al escuchar su voz tan cerca. –N-No quiero que le regañen de nuevo…Gilbert-san – le respondió la japonesa sin mirarle. –Ya te había dicho que no me hablaras tan formal – le dijo Gilbert aún susurrando mientras le acariciaba su cabello – te noto algo preocupada ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó. –a-ah? … no, no es nada malo. Es algo que tiene que ver con Kiku-nii – le respondió la japonesa mientras se volteaba, algo nerviosa, para estar de frente con él. – mm..de tu hermano, ya veo – Gilbert le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla. Felicia los observaba – Ay, que lindos ustedes dos – les dijo recargada en la mesa donde ellos estaban. –F-Felicia no aparezcas de repente – le respondió Gilbert con un ligero sonrojo. –ehh?! Pero si esta es mi aula…tú eres el intruso – le dijo Felicia mientras se iba a su lugar – Bueno ya no les molesto- Sakura se rió un poco – No molestas Felicia-chan…de todas maneras ya va a seguir la clase – se volteó de nuevo a su lugar. – Si, bueno…ustedes pongan atención – les dijo Gilbert mientras volvía a su pose de 'estoy aburrido'.

Por otro lado, Arthur y Kiku estaban sentados bajo aquel árbol. Kiku le había respondido el mensaje a Sakura antes de eso "Estoy con Arthur-san …tenías razón acerca de ya sabes qué, él me lo dijo". Estaban en silencio, recordando las palabras que hace unos momentos se habían dicho:

Arthur estaba hincado frente a Kiku, él sólo lo veía, podía notar en esa mirada muchas cosas

-Kiku…¿No me dirás nada? – le preguntó Arthur luego de unos segundos en silencio. El japonés apretó los labios antes de decir algo, tenía que acomodar sus ideas – Kiku…- de nuevo mencionó su nombre, como vio que el japonés no hacía nada más fue soltando aquella mano que había tomado antes "Con eso lo dices todo…" pensó. Sin embargo, el japonés no le quería soltar, en cuanto sintió que perdía aquella mano la apretó fuerte.

-Arthur-san…yo…- al fin habló el japonés, lo que hizo que Arthur mirara hacia arriba – creo que…ambos estamos igual … yo, nunca antes había tenido estos sentimientos – continuó el japonés mientras con la otra mano se tocaba el pecho – pero es su culpa – Arthur, al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendido – es su culpa…por tener unos ojos tan…tan hechizantes – el japonés se sonrojó al decir esto – cuando llegué aquí y estaba parado frente a todos, el profesor lo mencionó y yo le miré… desde lejos pude notar que tenía unos ojos fascinantes – la mano y todo el cuerpo del japonés comenzaba a temblar, no sabía si eran de nervios o se emoción – y lo mejor…o peor … fue cuando estuve más cerca de usted. Vi sus ojos directamente, tan verdes…y brillantes, simplemente pensé que eran hermosos –.

Arthur se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarle ni de soltarle – por eso…por eso es su culpa, después comenzó a ser muy amable conmigo. A Sakura le dijeron que usted no era así…que nunca antes con nadie se había comportado así – Arthur se cubrió la boca – Matthew me…comentó algo similar. Sakura y otras personas sacaron conclusiones extrañas…o en ese momento pensaba que lo eran, pues yo…yo tampoco quería aceptar que estos sentimientos eran ciertos – El japonés agacho la mirada ocultando su rostro sonrojado – Pero luego…justamente ayer, usted me dijo esas cosas…y me…besó – Arthur tragaba saliva y trataba de calmarse "dilo ya de una vez…" pensaba – y hoy usted…me ha dicho que estaba en mi creer esas palabras que me dijo…justo hace un momento me acaba de dar unas buenas razones para creerle – el japonés sonrió y le miró con los ojos llorosos – Si le creo Arthur-san, si...si le dejo amarme –.

Arthur estaba muy sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo feliz- porque…porque yo de igual manera…estoy enamorado de usted – Kiku se lanzó sobre él para abrazarle – ahora…hágase responsable – le susurró al oído. Arthur sentía que podría derretirse en cualquier momento. Le abrazó fuertemente apegándose a él – Por supuesto que lo haré- le respondió, le tomó el rostro delicadamente limpiando aquellas pequeñas lagrimas que habían salido, tal vez de la emoción – Me alegra tanto haberte escuchado decir eso…- le sonrió dulcemente – Kiku … ¿Te puedo besar? – le preguntó el rubio rosando aquellos labios. El japonés se rió – Ayer no me pidió permiso ¿Por qué ahorita sí? – le respondió. Arthur le besó mientras sonreía, le hacía muy feliz sentir aquellos labios de nuevo.

Tal parecía que ambos habían recordado eso, pues sonrieron y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. El mensaje de Kiku fue respondido "Yo lo sabía, te lo había dicho. Y ahora el te lo confesó ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? … Y no me contestaste dónde estás" –ay…- suspiró Kiku al momento de que le contestaba de vuelta. Arthur le miró -¿Qué pasa? –

-Nada…sólo es Sakura- le respondió mientras guardaba el teléfono – Sabe…nunca antes había faltado a una…a dos clases – le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-jajaja, oops! – le respondió Arthur – pero, no es tan malo ¿No lo crees? – le dijo mientras se le acercaba – después de todo, estás conmigo – le besó de nuevo mientras le recostaba delicadamente.

-N-No…no es tan malo – le respondió luego de aquel beso – pero…no debemos estar haciendo esto…aquí – el japonés se sonrojó, tenía al rubio prácticamente encima – p-por eso le digo que ya deberíamos irnos al aula…-.

Arthur bufo un poco – Bueno, está bien – le ayudó a ponerse de pié y luego tomó su mochila –pero antes…dame un buen beso…- le dijo en un tono tan sensual mientras le dedicaba una mirada tan lasciva que provocó un enorme sonrojo en el japonés.

Kiku miró a todos lados, dejó sus mochilas, pues ya se la ibas a colgar cuando le pidió _eso_ el rubio – B-Bueno…pero… rápido – el japonés se acercó a él. – Si, si…que sea rápido, pero bueno…- le contestó Arthur tomándole por la cintura.

El japonés tomó el rostro del rubio y junto sus labios, pensaba "¿A que se referirá como 'bueno'?", no lo sabía…pero reaccionó rápidamente "ah…tal vez…quiere un beso…así" le abrazó por el cuello apegándose a él, Arthur lo hizo por la cintura. El japonés comenzó a usar su lengua, lo que a Arthur sorprendió mucho por un instanse, se comenzó a sonrojar y a sentir ciertas cosas por todo su cuerpo. Justo antes de terminar aquel beso, el japonés lamió los labios del rubio y le miró - ¿Eso es un 'buen beso'?- le preguntó tan tierna e inocentemente que no sabía lo que había despertado en el rubio.

-S-Si…fue mejor de lo que esperaba – Arthur estaba muy sonrojado, tubo que reprimir unos impulsos que le indicaban que hiciera ciertas cosas pervertidas – ahora si ya vámonos, te ayudo con tu…maleta – le dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno … -el japonés sonrió y camino al lado de él "Parece que si lo hice bien" pensó. Justo antes de llegar a su aula iban regresando su compañeros, Matthew les miró y corrió hacia ellos preguntándoles dónde habían estado.

-a-ah…bueno, Kiku se sintió un poco mal y le acompañé a la enfermería…- le respondió Arthur, el japonés acertó rápidamente con la cabeza - ¿U-Ustedes de dónde vienen? – le preguntó el japonés. –Del auditorio – les respondió Matthew- nos llevaron a una conferencia nada interesante…no se perdieron de mucho- Kiku suspiró aliviado, luego le preguntó de la primera clase y los apuntes de ello. Arthur sólo sonrió, Matthew le preguntó si no los quería – No, gracias. Luego me los pasará Kiku – le respondió mientras se adentraba al aula y se dirigía a su lugar. Kiku le miró y sonrió – Muchas gracias Matthew-san – hizo una reverencia y se fue a su lugar.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, Kiku esperaba a Sakura en la entrada a la cafetería junto con Arthur -¡Muero de hambre!- grito Felicia mientras caminaba al lado de la japonesa. – Pero si hace un momento la vi comiendo un sándwich – le respondió.

-Si, pero ella siempre esta comiendo- le respondió Ludwig – nunca se llena, por eso cuida tu comida-

-ahh~ , que malo Luddy- le respondió Felicia- es que no se por qué me da hambre…ohh mira Sakura – le dijo señalando hacia enfrente – ahí esta Kiku y tu cuñado, hehehe~ - Los mencionados le escucharon y le miraron sonrojándose ambos. – Felicia-chan! No diga nada… - le reprendió, en cierta manera, la japonesa.

-Como siempre, nada discreta…- dijo Ludwig mientras les saludaba y pedía disculpas por ella. Las otras también les saludaron.

-N-No debe pedir disculpas- le respondió el japonés aún sonrojado. – je, no te preocupes Ludwig, ya sé como es Felicia –Arthur sonrió mientras le miraba.

Los japoneses se despidieron de todos y se retiraron. Arthur suspiró y se disponía a irse de aquel lugar, pero Felicia no le dejó – ¿A dónde vas Arthur? … por qué no…vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó algo tímida mientras se escondía detrás de Ludwig.

Arthur les miró sin decir nada – No ceo que quiera Felicia, vámonos que nos deben estar esperando los demás – le dijo Ludwig mientras avanzaba. – mmm…yo creo que si quiere… - insistió Felicia.

-Si me gustaría, pero no quiero que Romano se la pase insultándome, será en otra ocasión – le respondió Arthur amablemente. – Si es por Romano le callamos con un golpe – le tomó del brazo y se lo llevó. El rubio no pudo negarse y se dejó llevar, Ludwig sólo suspiró ante la insistencia de Felicia.

-W-Waaa~ ¡¿Por qué está él aquí?! – gritó casi llorando Feliciano. – tsk, creo que te equivocaste de persona hermanita – le dijo Romano mientras le propiciaba una mirada feroz al rubio.- nee~ no me equivoqué ni nada, Arthur es nuestro invitado de hoy – respondió ella tranquilamente – así que no lo insulten y él no lo hará-.

-Tiene razón Felicia – le apoyó Ludwig, el cuál traía prácticamente colgando a Feliciano – No pasará nada si estamos todos tranquilos- Se quitó a Feliciano de encima y se sentó al lado suyo.

Arthur dio un suspiro, por lo menos no era tan fastidioso como estar con los idiotas de Francis y Alfred. Empezó a sentirse en confianza, los italianos no eran tan fastidiosos como él creía, aparte de que eran amigos de Sakura, o eso creía él que eran. Unos minutos después llego Gilbert y se sentó al lado de él – Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? Es bueno ver que te unes a nuestro clan- Gilbert rió mientras sacaba un recipiente.

-tsk, no me uno a ningún clan, Felicia sólo me invitó … - le respondió mientras miraba aquel recipiente – Eso te lo dio Sakura ¿Verdad? -. Gilbert le miró – Si… preparó un almuerzo para mi –le respondió sonriendo - ¿No es linda? – Todos les miraron, hablaban tan naturalmente y eso que antes no se llevaban tan bien – Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Kiku? – le preguntó mientras daba el primer bocado.

-Ay! Me ganaste la pregunta Gilbert- replicó Felicia. Arthur se sonrojó levemente. –Ahh cierto, que invitaste a Kiku a tu casa … lo había olvidado, ¿Por qué lo invitaste Arthur? – le preguntó al fin Feliciano, todos le miraban curiosos. Arthur tragó saliva - Por qué…debíamos hacer un trabajo juntos…-.

-ha!...no me hagas reír Arthie~ - le dijo Gilbert, por un segundo el rubio se imaginó a Francis – Todo mundo ya sabe que te gusta…y no intentes negarlo- Felicia acertó con la cabeza ante la afirmación que dio Gilbert.

-Tienes razón – respondió Arthur mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba - para qué negarlo…- Felicia sólo dio un grito tipo fangirl. - Así como tu con Sakura ¿No Gilbert?- le preguntó el rubio, ambos se miraron fijamente - jajajaja...dios, esos japoneses nos conquistaron - fue lo único que respondió dijo Gilbert.

* * *

hue hue hue hue~ (?)


End file.
